Home Again
by myRyRy
Summary: Alot has changed since highschool. Marissa is a single mother struggling to make ends meet on the east coast. She'll do anything for her son tho, even if it means having to move back home and face a life she was trying to forget. Eventual RM Chapter 14up
1. The Eviction

Marissa sighed heavily as she began to climb the stairs towards her quaint little apartment. Her body shuddered as she ran her hands over her arms in an attempt to warm them up a little more, her jacket obviously not heavy enough even for the unheated stairwell. As she reached the second floor she passed a large cracked window and shook her head when she saw snowflakes fluttering down the sky. It was too late for snow as it was fast approaching April. She was never going to get used to the weather here; she would always be a California girl at heart.

Finally she reached the third floor that contained her apartment and opened the heavy door to enter the hallway. It was just as cold, if not colder, than the stairwell. Her land lord was very cheap and wouldnt bother to heat anything other than the rooms, something that made Marissa hate him even more. She stopped at apartment 3C, the one directly before hers, 3D, and tapped her knuckles softly against the door. Slowly it opened, revealing a grey haired, smiling lady in her late 50's.

"Hi Mrs. Richardson," Marissa cooed as she painted a tired yet appreciative smile across her face. The woman went to respond, but was cut off when a small voice from inside screeched out and cut her off.

"Mommy!" A little blonde boy, with shaggy locks and bright blue eyes, ran full force towards the door excitedly. Marissa smiled and knelt down to his level, smiling as she scooped him up into her arms. She brought her body erect again rested the small boys on her hip, placing a kiss on his forehead as she straightened out the hair on his head.

"Did you have fun with Mrs. Richardson?" she asked with a big grin on face as she looked over at her son.

"Yeah, she let me finger paint, and I made you a picture," he told his mother proudly, but frowned when he looked down at his empty hands. He wriggled out of his mother's grasp and she set him down on the ground, smiling at his retreating form as he headed back inside in search of his picture. She turned her attention back to Mrs. Richardson and gave her a apologetic look.

"Thank you so much for watching him last minute like this," Marissa started as crossed her hands over her chest. "The store just called and they had some open hours and I had to take it.."

"Its not a problem. Really," the older woman cooed back with a smile, interrupting the young woman's rambling apology, before turning to look at the little boy. "He's such a sweet heart, probably the most laid back three year old I've ever seen."

"I'm four now, remember?" The little boy called out with a giggle as he approached the door again, picture in hand.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, you're right," Mrs. Richardson laughed out as she ruffled his golden locks with her hand. "You're just growing up so fast."

"I'll say," Marissa said in agreement as she took her sons hand in hers, "Okay, sweetie, we better leave Mrs. Richardson alone now. I'm sure shes sick of us."

"Oh dont be silly," the older woman said as she leaned forward and gave Marissa a half hug before doing the same to the boy.

"Bye Mrs. Richardson," he cooed out as he turned and followed his mother out into the chilly hallway. She let go of his hand and searched through her purse as they made their way to the door. Pulling out the silver key, she looked up just as they reached the door, cursing herself inwardly as she saw the white piece of paper plastered on the door for the third time in two weeks. _EVICTION_.

"Mommy, whats wrong?" Marissa looked down at her son, who's big eyes stared up at her questioningly. She plastered on a half smile and shook her head as she stuck her key in the door and unlocked it. "Nothing baby," she cooed out as she pushed open the door and held it open for him. Shutting the door behind her, she immediately pulled the latch on the lock closed and pulled the chain across as well. They weren't exactly living in the best part of town. Turning on her heal she almost ran into him, holding the picture up above his head so she could see it. It was on black construction paper, with little white finger prints all over to symbolize falling snow. In the middle of the paper was two small stick figures painted in red; one tall and one short.

"See Mommy," he said pointing at the little people in the middle, "Thats me and you."

She smiled down at the excited little boy showing her his work. Aiden Lee Cooper. He was perfect. His hair was sandy blond and hung slightly long around his face- he had seen a surfer on tv with hair like that and wouldnt let anyone bring a scissors near those golden locks since. His eyes were a deep dark blue and he had the sweetest smile ever. His demeanor had followed much more closely to hers than to her fathers, and for that she was extremely thankful. His skin was rather pale, and Marissa wasn't exactly sure if it was from living in Rhode Island or from something else. Ever since Aiden was born, he was a miracle child. He had been born a month early and they weren't even sure if he was going to make it. But he did. He had been sick with everything imaginable since then; from chicken pox to pneumonia. Every time something would go around, Aiden would catch it and it would lay him out for a week or two. For this reason, Marissa had pretty much avoided pre-school of any kind for him. Plus, it didnt really help that she couldnt afford it.

"Its great sweetie, I love it," she bent down and kissed his warm cheek before taking the picture out of his hand. "How about we hang it up?" Aiden nodded vigorously as he followed his mother the few feet over to the kitchen. The fridge was already covered with drawings he had made, and pictures she had taken of him, ranging all the way from the day he was born until his fourth birthday just a few weeks ago. She shuffled around the pictures to make space, and then mounted the finger painting in the center of the door.

"There," she said with a smiled as she was kneeling next to the little boy. Suddenly she heard his tummy let out a rumble and started to laugh at him. "You ready for dinner Aid?"

"Yes please," he said as he rubbed his belly and licked his lips to make him mother laugh, which she did heartily. She got back up on her feet and headed over to the cabinet, searching through what little they had left. "How about mac n' cheese?" Aiden smiled and nodded excitedly. Mac n' cheese was definitely his favorite, and his mother made it a lot. "Ok, well why dont you go watch tv for awhile until its ready?" He responded to her suggestion by running from beside the fridge over to the small living room and flipping on the tv. Marissa smiled sadly as she listened to the sounds of Ernie and Bert drift through their small apartment.

She couldnt do this anymore. She had been doing okay up until a couple ago, when the clothes store she was working at suddenly decided that she didnt need to have steady hours. They could get people who hadnt been there working there for three years to come in and do exactly what she did, only cheaper. Ever since then, everything had been a struggle. She was missing the last two months rent, and next months was due in a couple days. She knew she couldnt pay it, there was no way; unless her and Aiden didnt want to eat anymore. So last week, she had called her mother and they had had a very long discussion about everything. About them coming to live in Newport; _possibly_. Julie, who had nothing but free time, could watch Aiden while Marissa worked. And Marissa could get a job and an apartment on numbered streets. Now that possibly seemed to be more of an inevitable.

It had been four and a half long years since she had even set foot in California. During the summer after senior year she had made a last minute application in an attempt to get into Providence College to be with Summer, and miraculously she had been accepted. Summer and her had decided it was time to forget about Chino and Cohen and move on to better and bigger things. She almost never went though, when she found out about the tiny life growing inside of her; but after the reaction she got from the father, she was happier than ever to be headed off to the other side of the country. But then college fell to the wayside, as well as the partying and drinking and dating, and well.. everything. Nothing mattered anymore except for Aiden, exactly like it should. She loved that little boy more than anything and she would do anything for him. Even if it meant having to face a life she wanted to forget.

She pulled a random pot out of the cupboard and filled it with water before setting it on the stove and turning up the heat to let it boil. She pulled her phone off of the reciever and looked over to make sure he was busy and okay before heading in the direction of her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and dialed the long distance number that belonged to her mother. As she listened to the dull ring of the other line, she slowly began pulling off her dull green work vest with the name Marissa embroidered into it. It smelled like rotten cabbage and beef and for some reason it made her want to barf. Her mother's voice on the other end of the line startled her as she took a deep breath. She had to do this; for Aiden.

"Hey Mom its Marissa... You remember what we talked about..."


	2. The Right Thing?

_A/N: The first few chapters are set up, and I think the next one will be from the people in Newports perspective... so if this is boring to you right now lol, I promise it will get better..._

Marissa ran her hands through her hair shakily as she stared down at the photo album that lay before her. She was sprawled out in the midst of cardboard boxes and various nick-knacks and shirts that were strewn across her small living area. She let out a heavy breath as she turned another page of the album and came across a picture of her and Ryan together at their junior prom. They looked so happy. Her in her Chanel dress and him in his jacket and blue jeans. Turning the page again she came to another page covered with her and Ryan's smiling faces. She shook her head and laughed slightly at how pathetic she was.

She remembered when she made the album. She was 7 months pregnant on bed rest, locked up in the guest room of Summer's giant apartment where she had lived until Aiden was 6 months old. Maybe if she had accepted Summer's offer and lived their permanently, she would never have to go home. But she couldnt do that. Over the years Marissa had gained something she wasnt quite sure she sure even had: pride and responsibility. She needed to live on her own and take care of her son by herself. She couldnt take handouts for this, she knew she would always regret it if she did.

Moving back to Newport wasnt exactly her first choice of things to do, but it was the one thing that didnt make her feel ashamed. Summer had been offering her money for months, but she wouldnt take it. She couldnt. But her mother's help was something she wouldnt turn away. Her mother had been through this, struggling as a single mother to raise her kids. Her mother had lied to protect her kids from it, and even though Marissa was fine with the living arrangements in the trailer, she always understood why she did it. Now she understood more than ever. You do anything to protect your kids, your family. And now Marissa was doing the same thing, and would only allow herself to be helped by the one person she knew that understood. Her mom was going to pay off her rent here and help her to get an apartment and a job. She was more grateful than she could ever express and promised to pay her mom back once she got afloat, even though Julie vehemently refused.

She turned the page of the photo album again and saw pictures of her and Summer pasted on the pale blue paper with the words 'Sum and Coop: Best Friends Forever!' written in pink gel pen across the top. Smiling to herself she pulled herself up off the ground and headed over to grab the phone. It wasnt late, only around nine at night, but Aiden was already tucked in sound asleep between his baseball themed sheets. She quickly dialed the number of her best friend and waited for her voice to come across the line.

"Hello?" Summer's tired voice called out over the line groggily.

"Hey Sum."

"Oh my god, Coop!" Summer's voice immediately perked up completely when she realised who was on the other line. Marissa let out a giggle at her friends change of mood as she started in on the conversation.

"Everything okay over there? You seemed a little bored when you answered.."

"Oh yes. Bored is exactly what I am. I am bored as hell cooped up in this big ass apartment all by myself," she calls out annoyed over the line, and you can almost here her eyes roll. Marissa tries not to let her hear her giggle anymore so she doesnt get even more upset. She know exactly why Summer's bored. Her fiance is in Japan on business. He's 29, which is kind of a big difference compared to Summer's young age of 23. He's mature, very mature. Exactly the opposite of Seth, and Marissa was pretty sure thats why Summer picked him in the first place. He was tall with bright green eyes and straight but shaggy brown hair. They looked amazing together, and the rock on Summer's finger was unbelievably massive.

"Jake still outta town?"

"Yes.." she breaths out frustrated. "He doesnt come back until April 13th.."

"April 13th?" Marissa calls out shocked as she looked over at the calender that hung on the wall, "Thats like 2 weeks away." She can here Summer let out a sigh and she frowns, feeling sorry for her best friend. Jake was an executive at his company, which on the one hand was a great thing. Summer went on shopping sprees all the time, and she never had to lift a finger or work, and she was basically set for life. But on the other hand- Jake was always gone on business trips to China, or England, or France, and Summer just got to sit at home and watch daytime television.

"I know.. It sucks.. I miss him so much.." a moment of silence passes over the line. Summer wonders where Jake is and what he's doing, while Marissa just wishes she had someone to miss like that. As if on cue, she hear a soft coo come out of Aiden's room and smiles. Maybe she doesnt need anyone else. She tiptoes over to his door and sees the little boy shuffling under his sheets and smiles widely as Summer's voice on the other end of the line brings her back to the conversation.

"But you and Aiden are coming down tomorrow," Summer explains, the excitement suddenly returning to her voice again. "That'll be great, I cant wait!"

"I know, I cant wait either," Marissa coos as she quickly gets away from Aiden's room so she doesnt wake him up. "I feel like I havent seen you in forever.."

"Coop," she interrupts abruptly, "I was just up there like a week ago. Remember? Aiden's birthday.."

"Yeah I know.." Marissa says losing her happy tone from her voice. "Its just.. I dont have alotta friends up here.."

"I completely understand. I'm in the same boat down here."

Marissa smiled sadly to herself at Summer's words. She wished Summer was coming with. That she didnt have to face all of this stuff by herself. Summer was her best friend in the entire world and always would be. They ran out of Newport together, they should be going back together. She looked across the disheveled mess that was her apartment and then at the clock.

"Well I better go.." she said quietly over the line. "I got a lot of packing to do if I wanna get to your place before dinner."

"Yeah.." Summer responded back, equally as quiet over the line. They sat there in silence for a long minute, both thinking the same thing. In a few days, they were gonna be apart for the first time they ever really had been in thier entire lives. The silence last a little too long before Marissa finally broke it.

"Summer?" she spoke the name quickly and somewhat desperately.

"Yeah?"

"I'm doing the right thing.." Marissa said hesitantly as she sat back down picked the photo album up off the floor and stared at the picture of her and Summer. "Right?"

"Yes," Summer confirmed forcefully, knowing it was what Marissa needed to hear. "You're doing the right thing by you and by Aiden. You cant handle this stress anymore, and Aiden needs you to be there for him one hundred percent. He needs to know his family. Coop, you're an amazing mom and you're definitely doing the right thing." Marissa let out a relieved breath as she smiled genuinely, comforted by her friends words.

"Thanks Sum. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you sweetie," Summer cooed over the line.

"Love you too Sum," Marissa repeated back before pulling down her phone from her ear and hanging it up. She set it back on the hook before turning back and letting out a heavy sigh at her messy apartment. Aiden's stuff was almost packed, and she decided she should just finish it up first. She walked into her son's room and took out his Spongebob backpack and began packing his bag for Summer's. They had to be out of their tomorrow, otherwise they'd have to pay a whole nother month's rent. She had called Summer right after her mom to let her know what was going on and immediately she suggested them staying with her for a few days. Kind of like a goodbye thing.

She put Aiden's most valued possessions in the tiny backpack, since all the rest of the boxes would be going straight to Newport via air mail. First she put in his tiny little baseball glove along with his baseball. She was really surprised when he became so obsessed with the sport since it was a complete coincidence. When ever Marissa was home with Aiden when he was younger, she'd take naptime with him, and since baseball was the most boring thing she could think of, she put it on to help her fall asleep as they would lay together on the couch. Little did she know that once he hit around 2 and a half or 3, he had stopped sleeping and starting watching the games. She had done her best to teach him how it worked and how to throw the ball and everything. Miraculously he was great at it, but she blamed that on natural talent. She wasnt really what she was cut out for the sports stuff. That was a father's job.

She shook her head to clear away that thought as far from her mind as she could get it. She couldnt get upset over that anymore, some part of her had finally come to terms that it wasnt her fault he didnt have a father. She wished he had one, but she couldnt dwell on it anymore. At all. She scrunched her face as she started pining over the room in search of Aiden's favorite bear. It was shaggy and beat up, but she knew he would flip out if he didnt have it with him. Her eyes swooped across his bed and she smiled to herself when she saw the bear grasped between his tiny hands. He was adorable. Absolutely adorable. Turning back to the box full of his clothes she hurriedly picked out a few items for the trip to Summer's before zipping up the bag and setting it near the foot of his bed.

Marissa tiptoed her way over to his bedside and knelt down next to him, her arms folded on the mattress and her head resting on them. Staring at her son, she felt her own worries and fears melt away. Summer was right, this was the right thing. For both of them. She brushed a few stray strands of blond hair of his forehead before pulling herself to her feet. She slowly bent over and brushed a kiss against the little boys hot cheek before turning back towards the door. Tomorrow. Tomorrow they were out of here.


	3. Newport's Point of View

_Back in Newport Beach, CA..._

Ryan sighed heavily as he slammed his hand down on his horn again, letting the loud buzzing continue on and on until he saw the tall, lanky pale man emerge from the front door. Seth's house was relatively small; more of a condo you could call it. He liked to refer to it as his bachelor pad. Yeah right; the place was surrounded by young families and retired old people, all of whom would call the land lord in an instant if they even heard a note of music play above a whisper from his house. Ryan shook his head and laughed slightly as Seth ran and his curly fro flopped on his head.

"Geez man whats the rush?" Seth asked annoyed and out of breath as he hopped into the front seat of Ryan's jeep. Ryan laughed at him and shrugged his shoulders before flipping the car into reverse and pulling out of Seth's driveway in the direction of the Cohen's. "I see someone's in a good mood, even though you're alone.." Seth observed as he jokingly stretched his neck around the car and under the seat in search of Ryan's girlfriend who was supposed to be coming to dinner with them.

"Katie's shoot was running long so she's not coming," Ryan explained plainly as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Well that still doesnt explain the smile."

"Did I mention Katie's not coming?" Ryan shot back with a bitter laugh.

A wide grin spread across Seth's face as he shook his head, "I dont get you sometimes man. Dont you break up with a girl when you think shes a heartless bitch?"

"Have you seen Katie?" Ryan asked in mock awe as he looked over at Seth and saw him nodding in mock agreement. Katie was hot in that bimbo sorta way; big boobs, big lips, blond hair. She was a struggling model; struggling because if you looked past the lust factor, there wasnt any true beauty, and Ryan knew this. But after highschool, he needed a change, and thus began the huge orgy that was Ryan's college life. He wasnt looking for love anymore, he had found it long ago, and it had burned him. Burned him and moved clear across the country.

God did he miss her; but missing her wasnt going to help anything. Last he had heard she had a kid. He didnt know the kids name or what her boyfriend or maybe even husbands name was, just that she had a kid. And that was definitely enough to let him know they could never get back what they had; she had moved on, and he should too. It became kind of an unwritten rule: dont talk to Ryan about her, and no one did, not even Julie. And so he hooked up with lots and lots of girls. Hot girls. Girls guys would kill to even have look at them. But none of it mattered, because none of them were anywhere near as beautiful. None of them were Marissa.

"Never thought I'd see the chivalrous Ryan Atwood out right using a girl," Seth shot back sarcastically.

"Hey I'm not using her. She knows what it is, I know what it is," Ryan explained as he started to slow down as he approached the guard stand of the Cohen's gated community. The guard immediately recognized him and opened the gate and Ryan waved at him in thanks as they sped up the winding roads of McMansions. "I wonder if the girl even knows my last name," Ryan added in with a chuckle even though it was a completely serious comment.

"Shit," Seth muttered as they pulled up to his parents driveway and saw that everyone was already there and looked down at his watch to see the time. "Mom and Dad are gonna be pissed, we are so late." Ryan sighed heavily and nodded in agreement as he flipped the car into park. They both dreadfully climbed out of the car and headed up the driveway slowly, handing off their keys to the valet.

As they entered the lavish dinner party that had consumed their former home, both boys smiled at the familiar scene; caterers running all over, bartenders mixing drinks, tipsy Newpsies gossiping around the room. It was something they both acted like they hated, but the odd familiarity felt eerily good to them. Usually they would skip out on these things, but this was for the Newport Group, and since Ryan was now an independent architect, he had been selling his designs to the company since he graduated college. He needed to put in some serious schmuzing time, and since Seth had an ever present amount of free time, he came along with.

"Atwood!" An older looking gentlemen holding a scotch called out as soon as they entered the door, waving Ryan over to the group of businessmen. He shot Seth an apologetic look before leaving him to fend for himself right off the bat. Seth shook his head as he watched his brother's retreating form from his position near the door. Ryan had changed alot since highschool, hell, even since college. Seth could tell that he was unhappy, but Ryan would never admit it. He just didnt have his usual caring attitude. Ryan used to be the good guy, the one who always did the right thing and looked out for everyone. Now he didnt even look out for himself. Seth sighed heavily to himself as he saw Ryan grab a drink off a waitresses tray. Guess he was going to have to be the designated driver yet again.

Pulling his eyes away from Ryan he scanned across the crowded living area and was relieved when he spotted the only group of people he really knew standing near the back doors. He politely and anxiously made his way through the crowd, trying his best not to push or bump into anyone. He had also changed alot since highschool. By senior year of highschool he had gotten over his mumbling and nervous behavior and attitude. But by senior year of college it was back and worse than ever. He never ended up going to RISD to be with Summer. He didnt have the heart to hold her back with him after he decided to stay back and help out his mom after his dad's heart attack. It didnt seem fair. So he graduated with an art degree from the University of California, Irvine, and had been pitching new comics and helping Zach out with Atomic County ever since.

"Seth!" Kirstin called out with a smile as she reached her arms up and pulled her son into a hug.

"Hey mom," he cooed as he hugged her back. She abruptly pulled back, a slight scowl on her face as her mood suddenly swung into anger.

"You're a half hour late!" She scolded with an outstretched finger pointed at him accusingly. He went to argue and blame it all on Ryan, but caught sight of his father's face over her shoulder. Sandy was waving him down and furiously mouthing 'No!' and he vigorously shook his head. Kirstin had been having a pretty tough time lately, which Sandy had blamed on lady problems, i.e. menopause. Seth instantly plastered a fake smile on his face and appologized for his tardiness. Her gaze immediately softened and she patted his back affectionately.

"Its ok hunny," she smiled at him before letting out a calming breath. "Its good to see you, you've been so busy with the comic lately," she pointed with another hint of annoyance. She really hadnt seen alot of her sons lately, both of the 23 year-olds completely wrapped up in their current lives. She looked around curiously for her other shorter, blonder son with a confused look on her face. "Where's Ryan?"

"Oh, he's over talking to Mr. Jonston," he answered as he absently pointed in his direction. He turned and his eyes fell on the red headed woman that completed all of the people he knew here. "Hey Julie."

"Hi Seth," she smiled back at him genuinely. "How have you been?"

"Good, good," he said with a cheesey half smile and a nod at her. He felt an uneasy silence for a split second and realized he had interrupted their conversation and was immediately sorry as he tried to let their conversation move back on track. "So what are we talking about?"

"Uh.. Nothing.." Julie stutterd out at the curly haired boy in front of her. She knew it wasnt nothing that they were talking about, it was definately something. Something huge. It was just that she had sort of led people on about Marissa's life. It was so easy, since she didnt talk to anyone in Newport anymore. And it was so hard for Julie to admit to everyone she was single mother living in the slums. Not that she was ashamed.. well maybe she was a little bit. It just wasnt the best thing to let the all the Newpsies gossip about your daughter when your finally getting people to forget you used to live in a trailer. But now, there was no more hiding it. In a few short days, Marissa was going to come home and everyone would see her- target wardrobe and everything.

Sandy went to protest, and tell his son the truth, not understanding why this had to be a secret, but Julie put a hand on his shoulder to silently tell him to stop. He obliged and they soon were standing there in complete and total awkward silence. All four of them fidgeted with their fingers or their hair until Seth finally decided that since it was obviously awkward because of his arrival, he should go.

"Well.. wow.." Seth muttered unsure of what to say as he moved his eyes from his parents to look across the room in search of Ryan. He found him, heading towards the kitchen as he tipped back the last of his drink. "I'm gonna go talk to Ryan." Without waiting for a response from his parents, Seth was once again making his way through the older crowd of people. He made it to the kitchen just in time to hear the loud pop of the champagne bottle Ryan was opening.

"You know we have caterers, right?" Ryan just laughed, obviously getting a buzz from the drinks he had already downed in the short time they were there, and shook his head jokingly at Seth as he refilled his own drink before turning back to the cupboard and pulling out a glass for Seth. "What'd Mr. Jonston say?"

"Well buddy," Ryan cooed out excited as he filled Seth's cup up and handed it over to him, "It looks like hes going to buy my design for the new mall he's putting in downtown after all."

"Really?" Seth asked wide eyed before taking a small sip of his drink; this stuff always went straight to his head. Ryan gave him a modest half smile as he nodded, and polished off the drink he had just poured himself. "Thats great man, what'd he offer you for it?"

"900,000"

"What!" Ryan couldnt help but laugh at his friends amazement as he poured himself another glass of the bubbly liquid. Seth immediately walked over to stand next to him, slapping his hand down on his back in congratulations. "Well drink up man, this calls for a celebration!"

"What calls for a celebration?" Ryan's head snapped up in surprise as his girlfriend made her way into the kitchen. Her blonde hair was pulled into tight pony tail and she was wearing a blush pink dress that pushed her boobs together and up, making sure it was the focal point of every guy in the room. She was short, probably around 5' 3", but she wore very high heeled pumps that made her about 5' 7" She walked up to Ryan and leaned against the counter next to him and snaked her arm around his waist.

"Uh, hey Katie," Seth stuttered out at the sight of her. As he watched them inch closer, he took that as his cue to go. "I was just leaving.." he muttered as he turned on his heal and head back out towards the living room.

"Is he always so jumpy?" Katie asked curiously as she ran her index finger across Ryan's jaw line. At first he didnt respond, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts. This was his first major project and if all went as planned, he would definitely make a name for himself. He didnt dare mention that to Katie though, if she knew how much he was going to be making, she would want a ring on her finger like that. She definitely was the gold digger type and definitely not marriage material. She bit her lip as her finger made it way down to his chest, and he finally responded to her with small plastered grin.

"I thought you werent coming," he asked her curiously as she shuffled her body so she was standing right in front of him, her hips pressing into his.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you," she said with a heavy breath as they inched closer to each other. Ryan was staring at her, he was wanting her now. That was what their relationship was- sexual tension. Suddenly he pushed his lips into Katie's roughly as he ran his hands up and across her back. She may not have made his heart jump, but god did she feel good. Pulling back abruptly, she looked into his eyes, her breathing heavy, matching his exactly. "Maybe we should get out of here?" she offered up with a sly smile. "I'll drive.."

He stared down at her and nodded, his eyes running over her as he bit his lip lustfully. She roughly grabbed his hand in hers and he let himself be pulled through the crowd of people to the front door and out into the cool night air. She told the vallet to bring up her car that she had just had parked and he rolled his eyes tiredly at her before running off to get it. Their hands groped and pulled at each other's clothing restlessly. He wanted to touch her, to feel her. She ran her hand up along the side of his face just before pulling his lips into hers. He was surprised to realize he felt nothing, no butterflies, no anticipation, no excitement. He hadnt felt any of that since Marissa. He scowled into their kiss, but didnt pull away. He did, however, pull away when the loud cough of the valet rung out in the still night air. Neither of them blushed, because neither of them really cared. They quickly hopped inside her brand new black BMW and headed off towards her apartment.


	4. The Goodbye Rhode Island

Summer slowly awoke from her sleep, rolling over in her overly sized bed that sat in her perfectly decorated master bedroom. She stretched her toes towards the end of the bed and her hands to the top as she groaned and her joints snapped awake. Relaxing again on the bed, she looked over at the clock and realized it was just 8:30 a.m. That meant they had just 4 hours to go until Marissa had to get on that big plane and head off towards Newport. Sitting up, she twisted and hung her legs over the side of her bed. Her toes barely scraped the hard wood floor it was propped up so high. She smiled, remembering how when they first got it Jake had to practically push her up there. She had always wanted a bed like this though, with its huge headboard and big pilars on the corners- it made her feel important. Like a princess.

Hopping off the edge, she grabbed up her long pink robe and tied it tight around her waist before quietly creeping out of her room and into the hallway. She heard the soft sound of the television going in the living room and knew Aiden was already up, but when she walked past the guest bedroom with the door propped open, Marissa was still asleep. Tip-toeing, she headed into the room, staring in concern at her best friends sleeping form. She was pretty skinny, but she had always been pretty skinny. But now there were dark circles under her eyes and she was paler then ever. Marissa was always so stressed, running around trying to raise that little boy all by herself. She had definitely done an amazing job, but she had almost forgotten to look out for herself in the process.

The little patter of bare feet quickly approaching startled Summer out of her thoughts. Hurriedly, she headed into the hallway to cut off Aiden from waking up his mom. She decided she'd let Marissa sleep in, she deserved it. Plus with all the stress she was about to face.. she needed it.

"Morning Aid," she whispered out as she gently shut the door behind her. He stopped abruptly in front of her, rubbing at his tired eyes. She smiled at him- he just looked so cute. He had on little baggy dark blue plaid pajama pants and a grey New York Yankees t-shirt that hung loosely on his tiny little frame. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions, making Summer wonder if he had put moose in it.

"Hi Aunt Summer," he tried to whisper back at her, but his voice almost seemed louder than his normal tone, just crackilier. "Is my mom up?" Summer shook her head as she moved up and put her hand on his back, leading him back out towards the living room. She stopped once she felt she was out of earshot of the guest room and knelt down next to him.

"So Aiden, you didnt happen to raid the fridge yet for breakfast did you?"

"No," he told her, shaking his head. She smiled at him, trying to fix his hair as he answered. "Thats why I was getting Mommy."

"Well," Summer started right as he pushed her hands away from his hair, frustrated. He wanted to do it himself and began running his tiny fingers through his locks as she continued. "How about me and you go out to eat breakfast?"

"Oo! oh!" he called out loudly, making Summer try and sush him as he rambled on excitedly, "Can I get pancakes? And bacon and eggs and.."

"Aid," she interrupted him in harsh whisper, trying to stop him before he got too loud, "You can get anything you want, we just have to be quiet so Mommy can sleep, ok?" He nodded vigorously as he ran his finger across his lips, pretending to zip them shut, making Summer giggle to herself. "Okay, well I'm going to go get you some clothes, and then we'll get changed and we'll go." She got up from her kneeling position and headed off towards the guest room leaving the little boy behind. Just when she got the door open, his loud whisper screeched out through the hall making her shut the door quickly and turn back.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked him as he walked next to her and looked up at her.

"Maybe I could ice cream?" he whispered out innocently, his hand clasped behind his back as he swayed back and forth, his face covered in a sweet smile. Summer let out a defeated sigh as she shook her head and smiled hesitantly at him. Why did that kid have to be so cute?

"Okay." He was about to yell out in joy when she brought her finger to her lips, reminding him he had to be quiet. Once again, he zipped his lips shut before running off towards the living room, finally allowing Summer to go in and get him clothes.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Summer and Aiden re-entered the house, just as Marissa came out holding her and Aiden's bags. She set them down on the kitchen table before kneeling down to Aiden's level and holding out her hands to pull him into hug.

"Mommy!" he yelped out excitedly at the top of his lungs as he charged at her, jumping into her arms so hard she fell back onto her back. She giggled at him as she wrapped her and tight around his little body. He let his arms fall against the ground, not able to hug back because of the ground that rested underneath her back.

"Did you and Aunt Summer have fun this morning?" she asked as she released him from the hug. He nodded as moved so he was sitting on her stomach, bouncing on her torso and making her groan as she tried to hold up his shoulders some she he couldnt land on her so hard as he talked.

"Yeah, me and Summer had lots of fun. We went down to this place by the water and she got me ice cream.." his voice bounced and shook everytime he landed on her stomach, but Marissa laughed at how fast and jumble his words were. Obviously the ice cream had affected his mood. She raised her eyebrows at Aiden surprised and he giggled at her.

"Ice cream? For breakfast?" She asked, faking astonishment at him.

"Hey thanks for selling me out buddy," Summer called out out to him as she set her purse down next to Marissa and Aiden's bags on the table. "That was supposed to be our little secret.." she grunted out jokingly as she walked by and ruffled his blond locks with her hands.

"Aunt Summer, secrets are bad," Aiden let her know, his mood suddenly changing serious and he stopped bouncing on Marissa's stomach, as he remembered an episode of Sesame Street he had just recently seen. "They hurt people right here.." he said as he put his hand over his heart just like Ernie had.

"Oh my god," Summer muttered to herself more than anyone as her face pouted out like she was looking at a little puppy, "You are just the cutest thing ever.." Immediately he stuck his tongue out and twisted his face indisgust at her words.

"Aun Summer I'm not cute..." he corrected her as he climbed off of his mother, "Thats what girls are. I'm hassnome.."

"Handsome?" Marissa asked him gently as she moved to sit cross legged on the floor next to him, placing a hand on his back.

"Yeah, that. I'm handsome," he told them proudly as he walked over to the table and pulled out a chair to sit at. Marissa got up to stand as well, taking a seat in the chair next to Aiden. She reached over and brushed a few stray strands of hair of his forehead before moving her hand to rest on his shoulder.

"You excited to ride on the plane today baby?" she asked him gently, trying to get him ready for the whirlwind that was ahead of them. Hopefully it wouldnt put any stress on him at all. She was actually putting alot of faith in the fact that he wouldnt even care when he saw it was sunny all the time and he could play outside whenever he wanted. Especially after being cooped up after the cold, cold winter.

"I dont know.." he mumbled as his eyes followed his Aunt across the room as she moved to sit on the other side of him. He was scared of California. He would tell his mom that, but not in front of anyone but her. Not even his second favorite person in the world, Aunt Summer. His mommy was the only one he would cry too.

"You'll be fine Aid," Summer assured him as she pulled her chair up to the table and got settled in her seat. "Its like a carnival ride. Kind of like the Hammer one you wanted to ride last time." He nodded his head nervously before turning from Summer back to his mom.

"Can I go watch TV?" he asked her quietly, making her heart go out to him. She could tell he was really scared.

"Sure sweetie, but just for a little bit though. We gotta start driving to the airport soon." He quietly nodded and climbed off the seat. Marissa watched him as he walked into the living room and waited until she heard Spongebob ring out through the room before turning back to Summer and letting out a sigh.

"How are you doing?" Summer asked concerned as she shifted to take over Aiden's seat next to Marissa. She shook her head silently as she stared at the table. The truth was she wasnt sure how she was. She was scared out of her mind to be headed back to Newport, but then again, she knew it was the best thing for her and Aiden. She just wanted to get it over with. "You know, Newports not going to be as bad this time around for you." Marissa finally brought her eyes up to meet her best friends, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Really?" she asked astounded as she flopped back against the seat. "How do you know that?"

"Well all of the problems you had back then were caused by your parents and boys," Summer started to explain as she tilted her head at her best friend. "And now you and your mom have completely gotten over all your drama with eachother. And you've turned down every guy thats hit on you for the past few years so I dont really see there being a problem there," Summer let out a laugh at her last comment, as did Marissa as she felt some of the uneasiness slip out of her system. "Plus, you've got the only boy you really need right there with you."

Marissa smiled as she turned back to look at Aiden laying down on his stomach with his head proped up on his arms as he laughed at the TV. She let out a calming breath before turning back to Summer, smiling. "Thanks. You always know what to say to make me feel better, Sum."

"Well Coop, thats just what I'm here for," Summer retorted sarcastically as she got up off her chair and headed to the fridge in search of a water bottle. Marissa let out a heavy sigh, as she ran a hand over her face, feeling her eyes well up.

"God, Sum, what am I going to do without you?" Marissa asked her shakily just as Summer turned back towards the table.

"What am I going to do without you?" Summer asked right back, her own eyes welling up as she resumed her seat next to Marissa. They sat there in silence for a long moment, both of them trying to keep their emotions in check, before they simultaneously grabbed each other into a big embrace.

"I'm still going to be calling you all the time you know- driving you crazy," Marissa said as she pulled away and rubbed her hands the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Yeah, and, well I'm coming to see you in a few weeks for your birthday, so it wont be that bad," Summer told her as she poked her finger at her tear duct, trying to remove the moisture before it even had a chance to harm her make up.

"You are?" Marissa asked, surprised at this new information. "Sum you dont have to if.."

"No arguments," Summer broke in, cutting her off mid-sentence, "I want to. Plus I havent missed your birthday since we were 5, so I do have to. Its like tradition." Marissa let out a reluctant laugh at her friend before turning to look at the clock and over to Aiden, before looking back at Summer.

"Maybe we should get going?" she suggested softly, and Summer nodded. Marissa got up off her chair and headed over towards the living room. "Hey, sweetie, I think we're going to get going.." Aiden let out a tired sigh, and Marissa hoped that meant he'd be able to sleep through the flight. He got up and she followed him over to where he had thrown his coat on the floor, helping him zip it up. As soon as he was all bundled up, Marissa grabbed on her jacket, as did Summer. She helped Aiden pull on his small backpack that he insisted on carrying as Marissa threw her bad over her shoulder. Grabbing up Aiden's hand, she wordlessly followed Summer down and out to her car, taking in the little patter of snow that was falling, even though it was April. She knew she was going to miss this place, but there was no turning back now.


	5. The Hello California

"Mommy that was fun!" the energetic little boy screeched out as he unbuckled his seat belt. "I wanna ride again! Please Mommy, just one more time?"

Marissa laughed slightly and shook her head at Aiden as she reached up and ran her hand through the sandy blond mop of hair on his head. "Some other time sweetie, we dont have anywhere else to go right now.."

"We could go.. to the moon!" he screamed incredulously as he jumped to his feet and looked up at his mother. She couldnt help but smile. She didnt know if it was just because he was her son or not, but she was sure he was the cutest and sweetest little boy ever.

"These dont go to the moon, thats a space ship," she explained softly to him as she pulled her purse and his backpack out of the overhead luggage compartment. She handed him his little blue backpack and bent down to his level to help him pull it on his tiny little shoulders. "Plus, Grandma is waiting for us."

The little boy smiled mischievously at his mother and clasped his hand behind his back, rocking slightly, "Do you think she'll have candy for me again this time?" he tried to ask innocently. She smiled at him, "I'm sure she does."

"Yay!" he screeched clapping his hands together in excitement. Marissa laughed sweetly at him and patted the top of his head as she stood back up straight.

"Okay. All set?" she asked as she held out her hand to him. Aiden nodded vigorously as he took the hand his mother offered and followed her into the aisle and towards the front of the plane. As the two of them stepped out on the stairs leading down to the tarmac, Marissa took in a deep breath, trying to breathe in a much of the warm air she could. She was home again. After 5 long years. She wasnt sure if she was just imagining it or not, but the whole atmosphere felt different here, just one step outside; and it wasnt just because of the weather. She smiled despite herself down at the excited little boy grasping tightly to her hand as they quickly crossed the tarmac, rushing past the other passengers as Aiden pulled his mother into a jog.

"Grandma!" Aiden yelled as they entered the airport doors. He let go of his mother's hand abruptly before running a few feet into the arms of the petite red head's arms. She scooped him up and wrapped her arms tight around his little frame. "Oh, its soo good to see you!" she cooed over his shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut and took in the hug.

"Stop it Mom, your gonna hurt him," Marissa laughed out as she reached the two of them. Julie looked up to take in the sight of her daughter and smiled. Over the years, Marissa and her mother had completely buried the grudge they carried against each other and had bonded. They had to through everything. For the first year or two of Aiden's life, Julie, and occasionally Kaitlyn, had come to visit 2 or 3 times a month, and even though Marissa had felt over burdened at times, she truly appreciated her family.

"Marissa, how is everything?" Julie commented as she set Aiden back on the ground before pulling her daughter into her arms.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" she retorted back sarcastically as she returned her mothers embrace. Julie ignored the comment, but frowned as she felt how skinny her daughter had become, shaking her head as she pulled back.

"You making sure to take care of yourself too honey?" Julie whispered in a concerned tone to her daughter.

"Yeah, of course," she answered back quickly. Yes, she took care of herself, but it wasnt like the way she took care of Aiden, and that was exactly how it should be. Aiden's needs came before anything else. It was obvious to see just by looking at the mother son pair that Aiden was her world. She smiled at him all the time and could never say no to him, even though he didnt really ask for much. Julie brushed off her concerns as her daughter laughed at the googly eyes Aiden was making at the rushing crowds of people.

"Well what do you say we get out of here and get something to eat?" Julie offered up as she looked down at Aiden.

"Pizza?" he asked skeptically, pouting out his lip as he looked back at his grandma.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he jumped up in the air. The two women laughed as he grabbed each of their hands and walked between them through the airport, "I want cheese pizza, with sausage and pepperoni and pineapple and ketchup..."

"Ketchup?" Julie asked incredulously of his topping choice.

"Duh Grandma, you cant have pizza without ketchup. How else is the cheese gonna stick to it?" he asked matter of factly. Julie had to bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as she let him continue on his topping rant.

Marissa smiled down at her son, but was soon brought back to reality when they walked outside and the familiar sites of Newport came into view. Was she really ready to be back? She had been so caught up in getting out of Newport that she didnt have time to worry what would happen when they actually got here. Of course she'd have to see the Cohens eventually since her mom was still best friends with Kirstin. The Cohen's plus Ryan. She wondered if maybe by now it was the Cohen's plus Ryan and his girlfriend. Or the Cohen's plus Ryan and his wife; and children. She had told her mom long ago not to mention Ryan anymore. It was too painful and depressing and hearing about it just brought her back to her old pain. Not hearing about him made everything seem to disappear, and it was easy to get wrapped up in her new life and almost forget about him. Almost. She sighed heavily as she stopped on the side of her mother's car, helping Aiden out of his tiny backpack and into the car. She leaned over him and buckled him into the car seat her mother had purchased.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Aiden asked suddenly as he noticed the change in her attitude. Immediately Marissa was brought back to a smile at her sons concerns. She kissed him on his forehead. They were unbelievably close and were basically inseparable. The tiny four year old considered his mother to be his best friend in the entire world and she felt the same way. "I'm fine baby. More importantly, how are you?"

"Hungry.." he explained just as his little tummy let out a grumble. She giggled at him before shutting his door and crawling into the passenger seat. "Pizza hut, here we come!"


	6. The Stress

"No, no.. they were supposed to come to California," Marissa spat, frustrated, into the phone as she paced back and forth in the living room. "Yes- Newport Beach, California- not Newport, Oregon-" she corrected the ignorant man on the other end of the line. She knew she had clearly marked the boxes full of her and Aiden's things, but this guy seemed to think otherwise. Like she would really mess up a whole state? Please. "Well when the hell do you think they'll get here? ... TWO WEEKS!" she screeched out as she whiped her body around to make another pace across the floor, just in time to see Aiden walk into the room followed by her mother. Trying her best to resist her urge to bitch this guy out, she bit back her anger and put on a fake polite tone for her sons sake. "Fine.. I'll be patiently awaiting their arrival.."

"What was that about?" Julie spoke up curiously as she watched her daughter click the phone off with much more force than needed before throwing it into the overly sized white couch.

"They sent our stuff to the wrong state," Marissa confirmed before running a shaky hand through her tousled blond hair. It had only been a couple days since they'd arrived and already everything was over whelming. She hadnt even started to begin to find a job or an apartment, and for some reason unknown to her, she felt like she was running out of time. Sure she was trying to get back on her feet and her mother was happy to put her up for way longer than necessary, but she didnt want that. The last thing Marissa wanted was to be dependant on her mom. She was a single mom and she had always been able to fend for her and her son on her own, she wasnt going to stop that now. "It wont be here for two more weeks."

"What?" Aiden asked incredulously as he walked over to his mother, standing so close to her he had to lean his head all the way back to see her face. He pouted out his bottom lip as he started to whine to her, "Mommy, I'm outta clothes.. and my gameboy is in there!"

There was another source of her stress lately. Sure, Marissa had always spent her time tending to Aiden, but he had been acting differently here. Back at home he had actually been semi-independent, while as independent as you could be for four, and out going. Now he was in this strange place and he wanted Marissa there with him all the time to do everything for him, from strapping his velcro shoes on to taking him to the bathroom- two things he had been perfectly capable of before they left Rhode Island. She found this behavior very cute and very endearing, but with all the worrying she'd been doing about getting it together, it was a little too much.

"Its okay baby," Marissa cooed out as she knelt down next to him and ruffled his hair, smiling weakly at his frazzled state. This move wasnt easy on him either. "We'll just have to do some laundry later. Oh- and we should probably go to the grocery store and get some food that you'll actually eat," she said with an accusing smile as she poked his stomach, making him laugh like the pillsbury dough boy.

"Yeah, I want macaroni n cheese," he said with a smile at her. Last nights dinner was a far cry from anything he had ever had- thai. Marissa hadnt really touched the stuff since moving away from here and hadnt passed on the taste for it to him. She was pretty sure he wasnt going to like it when her mother served it up, but she insisted he try it anyway- and he hated it. His reaction though, got a big laugh from his mom who shot milk straight out her nose, making him not be able to stop laughing for over an hour. "Oh and we could get hot dogs, and ramen, and.."

"Please tell me you didnt feed him ramen," Julie spoke up from her quiet spot on the side of the room, a look of disgust on her face. Marissa just rolled her eyes at her before looking back at Aiden.

"Baby, why dont you get your shoes so we can head out?" Marissa offered up to Aiden, to which he just nodded and ran off towards the guest bedroom where all his things lay. She slowly picked herself up off the floor as Julie crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"You know I could take him out for awhile," Julie said softly as she stared into her daughter's tired, worn out eyes.

"No, mom its fine, I can do it.."

"Marissa," Julie started, firmly cuttin her off mid-sentence as she brought a hand up to rest on her shoulder. "Your stressing yourself out too much, running around here like a chicken with its head cut off. Let me take Aiden out for awhile and you can hang out here or go to the beach or go grab lunch." Marissa let out a deep sigh, staring into her mother's eyes and running over her words.

"Fine.." Marissa breathed out reluctantly, making a smile appear on her mother's face. Just then, Aiden ran back in, holding his tiny shoes with spider-man on the side up to her. She took them from him and he moved to the couch and sat on the very edge with his feet dangling freely a few inches above the ground. She got down on the floor and sat pretzel style on the floor in front of him, pushing his feet into his shoes for him. "Aid, if its okay, Grandma's just going to take you out.."

"Huh? No, mommy, you gotta come too.." he pleaded helplessly as his tiny face twisted in confusion.

"Baby its okay, I'll be right here when you get back, I promise," Marissa cooed to him, seeing the fear rise up in his eyes and her heart melted for his sweetness. Aiden was definitely a momma's boy. He went to protest again, but Julie interjected before he got the chance.

"Yeah and after we go grocery shopping and get all of your favorite foods, I could take you to the park for awhile," she slyly offered to him. She knew bribery was the key to getting your way with any four year old- thats how Marisa got her carebear.

Looking between his grandma and mom, Aiden ran the idea over and over in his head, before finally giving in with a reluctant "Fine.." which oddly imitated the one his mom had given her mom not that long before. "Only if you here when we get back.."

"I promise Aid, I'll be right here when you get back."

&&&&&&

Marissa sighed as she leaned against the railing, the breeze blowing freely through her hair as she looked out across the ocean. Ever since she was little, there was always some calming force that over came her when she stared out at the crashing waves and endless blue. Like she was so small, and all her problems were so small as well. Somehow she was still able to feel like this, even with all the bustling people that ran around her on the pier.

Sighing to herself, now with relief instead of stress, she turned around and faced into the ever changing faces of people passing by- not recognizing one of them. Maybe that was a good thing. She'd been here almost 72 hours now and the only person she'd seen that she knew was her mother. If she hadnt been so stressed maybe it would have occured earlier to her as a little strange- Julie Cooper-Nichol avoiding the chance to throw a social event? Or even stranger- not having her best friend, Kirstin, come over and finally meet her grandson? Well, maybe her mother's reluctance would give Marissa a chance to get her new life together before she had to face her old one- maybe not. Either way, it would happen eventually, and there was no way to avoid it.

She gently propelled herself forward off the railing as she started to stroll down the familiar pier she hadnt been to in years. Every where she looked were memories, both good and bad, screaming out at her. Like the bait shop where she had spent much of junior and senior year- laughing and having a great time hanging out with Summer, Seth and Ryan. And the diner where her, Summer, Seth and Ryan had sat together trying to face and get over all the troubles that walked into their lives. Marissa let a sad smile trace across her lips as she absently shook her head to herself. All of the good memories that she had were tied up in three very important people- two of which she hadnt talked to in forever, while the other one was all the way on the other side of the country. Maybe it was time to make new memories in Newport- ones with her and Aiden and her mom. Her family. Her sad smile turned happier at her thoughts as she came across a burrito stand that sat near the end of the pier, the smells from it initiating a pang of hunger in her stomach.

Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a crumple five dollar bill and quickly moved into the growing line of customers. Patiently waiting for her turn to order, she twiddled with her hair absently between her thumb and forefinger, drifting off into thought. She drifted off too far though, and before she knew it, the cashier was calling out for the next person again and again. Realizing it was her that was next, Marissa flushed light pink as she moved forward to order, just as the man behind her got frustrated and moved up to order as well.

"Chicken burrito," they both ordered at the same time. The cashier rolled her eyes as she rung up one order, and both Marissa and the man dashed their hands forward to see who could pay first. When his twenty made it into her palm, Marissa bit her lip, slightly annoyed, as she turned to give him a classic glare. The glare, however, didnt even get a chance when she caught sight of who was standing next to her.

"Seth!"

He turned to look at her, his face turning from one of annoyance to one of shock and awe, almost mirror imaging her own.

"Marissa?"


	7. The Familiar Face

7

"Wow.. Single mom? Marissa I had no idea.." Seth said shortly and in awe after gulping down the bit of food that was in his mouth. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she took a sip of her drink, playing with the straw in between her lips before setting it back down.

"Really?" she started as she tilted her head at him curiously. "I mean I just figured since your mom and my mom are friends that everyone would know about.."

"No, definitely not," he muttered sarcastically as he stared back at her from across the table. "I mean your mom was kind of short on details about a lot of stuff concerning you these past few years.. guess it kinda makes sense now.." She nonchalantly rolled her eyes before taking another big bite of her burrito into her mouth, no real response of any kind arising, catching Seth off guard. "Thats it?" he asked, astounded at her lack of hostility at the news that her mother had kept her life shamefully hidden from her former friends.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Get mad at her?" she asked plainly, setting her container down on the pavement with a sigh. "I mean the woman is basically my lifeline here. Plus, I'm not really surprised by anything she does anymore." Seth let out a soft chuckle at her.

"I guess after your mom sleeps with your ex-boyfriend, everything else is kind of a walk in the park huh?" She smirked at his dry comment, even though it was completely true.

"Something like that.." she responded with a fading smile, her mood changing serious. "I mean, I guess its not like anyone from here is really in my life anymore. Not like anyone cared enough to call.."

"And by anyone you mean Ryan?" he interrupted her, his words blunt and straight to the point, catching her completely off guard. She had never really been that close to Seth, but their conversations were always so easy going. They really had nothing to lose or gain with each other, they were just the connection and confidant of the ones they truely loved. That had always connected them some how. He waited for her to retort back, but her silence gave him the yes he knew was coming without her actually saying it. She bit her lip subconsciously as she stared back at him. "Come on, someone was going to have to mention him sometime."

"Oh, dont you dare act so smug," she shot at him as she scoffed at his attitude and poked him with her index finger.

"I dont know what thats supposed to mean.."

"Riiight," she called out sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and picked back up her food from the ground. "You trying to tell me you werent waiting for me to mention Summer?" His mouth dropped into a large oval as he tried to feign awe at her comment. Seth stuttered a few weak defenses before she raised her eyebrows and silenced him. He let out a soft sigh as he poked his utensil through the order of mexican rice that sat next to his burrito.

"God we're pathetic.." he said pointedly as he stared down at his mushy and quickly become cold thai.

"Hey- I think your using we a little to freely here Seth," Marissa said defensively as she stared over at his dejected silhouette. "I've done a lot since back then. Did I mention the kid and the Rhode Island and the job?"

"Thanks Coop," he sarcastically retorted as he brought his head back up to look at her with a reluctant smile, "you really know know how to make a man feel better about himself."

"Aww," she cooed out giving him an apathetic look before bring her hand up and playfully ruffling his black curly hair, "Pathetic's not that bad. Girls secretly like pathetic. And thats always been your strong suit." He shook his head at her, pushing her hand away from his head and turning his attention back to his food. She did the same as they both sat in silence and ate for a few moments. Both of them thinking to themselves about nothing and everything at the same time. Both of them knowing that the person next to them had been there through and experienced everything in the life of the one person they truly loved for the past five years when they couldnt.

"How is she?" Seth suddenly broke the silence but didnt look up from his dinner.

"She's.." Marissa hesitated with her answer for a split second. What was she supposed to say? Summer is happily engaged to some rich executive and the wedding is in June? No, that would break Seth's heart, and maybe turn away the only person from her old life, excluding her mother, that she had even seen. "She's good." She saw his head nod slowly out of the corner of her eye and felt her stomach tighten. It was time to ask about Ryan and her mouth couldn't make the words go. For her, she wasnt sure if she wanted to know, because even if Seth politely lied for her sake, she would see the truth with her own eyes at some point anyways. Another long pause hung between the two of them before, to Marissa's relief, Seth broke the silence once again.

"Ryan's good too."

She nodded her head and let out a small, short breath. She wasnt sure if she was scared or happy. Scared that maybe Seth's saying Ryan was good was the same kind of good Summer was. Or happy because Ryan was happy.

"Thats good.." she responded, finally looking over at Seth. "I'm glad he's happy.."

"Well I wouldnt exactly say that.." Seth muttered more to himself than to her, but she still heard it all the same. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she was about to question what it meant when the loud ringing of her cell phone rung out from her purse. "Spongebob theme song? Impresive.." he said sarcastically as he watched her frantically dig through her purse.

"Yeah Aiden picked it out.." she explained shortly right as she found her cell phone. FIipping it open and hearing the concerned voice of her mother on the other line, suddenly all thoughts of Ryan were out of her head. As she hung up the phone she abruptly stood up as she hurriedly explained the situation to Seth. "I'm so sorry, that was my mom. I promised Aiden I'd be home when they got back and they're about to head back.."

"Its fine Marissa," Seth assured her as he stood up next to her. If he was completely honest with himself, he was very surprised that Marissa hadnt returned right back to their conversation when she hung up the phone, dying to see what he meant by his comment. He knew he would have if she would have said something like that about Summer. The Marissa he used to know would have done it too, but she was different now. Good different. He could tell even by his brief conversation with her.

"Well," Marissa started awkwardly as she stood in front of him. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," he responded shortly with a nod of the head. He felt as though he needed to say something, just to let her know he was there for her as a friend while she was here. God knows he himself could use a few friends himself these days. "We should hang out sometime. You gotta be pretty lonely when all you have to rely on for some adult, stimulative conversation is Julie Cooper." She let out a small laugh, completely agreeing with him on that one, as she moved towards her car.

"Yeah, call me sometime."

Seth watched as she got into her car and started it up, throwing her a friendly wave as she pulled out of her parking stall. As she zoomed off into the distance, the magnitude of the entire situation hit him. Marissa. Cooper. Is. Living. In. Newport. Woah. Immediately he picked up his cell phone and called the number of the only person he knew that might have coronary over this. The dull ring over the line made him grow anxious, the talkative gossipy part of him that just wanted to explod when he had a secret took over and he just wanted to scream when he heard the line click on and the even robotic tone of his voicemail click on.

"Holy shit Ryan, you are not going to believe who I just saw.."


	8. The Coffee Run

Ryan reached blindly at his bedside table, his arm knocking over books and papers as he tried to find the alarm and shut it off. Once his hand found it, he slammed his fist into it and turned to shove the owner of the alarm; Katie.

"Babe, you gotta get up..." he commanded lazily as he pushed her sleeping back. She moaned angrily, rolling even further away from him on the bed.

"Just five more minutes.. just five more..." she tried to bargain before pulling her pillow over her pounding head. Her and Ryan really shouldn't have gone out and partied like that last night because they were both feeling the after affects this morning. Well, actually, this afternoon as she remembered she set her alarm for twelve o'clock on the dot. He started to try and pull her pillow away, but she just held it tighter on top of her head.

"Katie, you know that you miss this meeting and your agency is going to..."

"Fine.." she cut him off, reluctantly agreeing as she pulled down her pillow and slammed it on her lap, sighing to herself. "I'm up.." she said as she started to sit up. "Ry-Ry-Poo, you think you could make me some coffee? Pwease?" Katie asked, pouting out her bottom lip at him. Ryan just rolled her eyes, partly because she used that disgusting nickname that she knew annoyed him, and got up out of bedding, huffing towards the kitchen in nothing but his black boxers. "Thank you baby!" she called out as his retreating form.

As he headed to the kitchen area in her apartment, he felt his head pound along with his footsteps. He headed straight for the tylenol, downing three with a huge glass of water. Over the years, Ryan had learned from experience just what it took to calm his hangovers, and that was it. He set his empty glass down in the sink as he started rummaging through the chipboards in search of some kind of coffee mix but instead saw nothing but empty shelves.

"You're out of coffee!" he yelled out from his place at the counter as he heard the water go on in her shower.

"Well then you'll have to go get some!" he heard her yell back, just before she shut the door to the bathroom.

He shook his head absently, grumbling to himself as he walked back to the bedroom and quickly put on a pair of jeans and pulled a grey hoodie over his messy head of hair. Grabbing up his keys and his wallet, he quickly headed straight out the door, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes as he went out into the hallway and down the staircase before heading outside into the bright California sunshine. He got into his cream jeep, and turned it on, rolling his eyes at the very shitty pop cd that came blaring out of his speakers. Immediately, he ejected it, tossing Katie's cd to the side without a second thought before popping in his Journey's greatest hits cd. Katie hated Journey with a passion. She wouldn't even let him have it on in the background when they were together. He'd given up that along with wifebeaters, which she also hated, and many other countless things. Why did he even put up with it, he wondered as he pulled into the parking lot of Newport's main grocery store. But as he got out of the jeep, he caught sight of her bright pink panties sticking out from under the passenger seat and smiled to himself. That's why- she was a nice piece of ass and a good distraction- and right now he thought that was all he needed in life.

He entered the grocery store and immediately headed towards where he knew they had coffee. The place was near empty- but it was noon on a Thursday, so he guessed that was to be expected. He headed up the aisle and picked out Katie's favorite premium roasted coffee, even though he wasn't too big of a fan of it. Feeling his stomach rumble with hunger, he decided that if Katie's empty cupboards were any indication, he bet she didnt have any food at all and he better pick something up for himself. He walked over a few aisles in search of the cereal and noticed a familiar figure standing in front of the Captain Crunch he was looking for. There was Julie Cooper in rare form as she stood in her pumps pushing a shopping cart. Chuckling to himself, he walked forward towards his desired cereal.

"Hey Julie," Ryan greeted her casually as stopped next to her, grabbing a box of Captain Crunch off the shelf. Her eyes shot up wide at him as she staggered back at the sight of him nervously.

"Oh.. Ryan. Hi," she stuttered out uneasily. Ryan eyed her curiously as he looked from her to her cart, which was full of popsicles and pudding and lunchables, all of which he was surprised to see Julie was a fan of. "So.. Just picking yourself up some breakfast this afternoon?" Julie asked him sarcastically, motioning the items in his arms as she regained her composure after seeing him. As long as Aiden was distracted getting pop tarts..

"Yeah, something like that," Ryan muttered, rolling his eyes at her before changing the subject, trying to make casual conversation. "So you still coming over for Sandy's birthday dinner this weekend?"

"Huh? Uh.. Oh my god, I forgot.." Julie scolded herself, mentally kicking herself before slapping her forehead slightly.

"Well I mean, its just a barbeque... Its not that big of a deal.."

"No, I'm coming.. I promised Kirstin I would," she muttered nervously. She knew if she came, and since Kirstin and Sandy both knew Marissa was in town, they'd want her to come too. And Julie didnt know if she or Marissa was ready to spend time with everyone. "Its just that.."

"Something come up?" Ryan asked, his brow furrowing in confusion as he watched Julie flounder in front of him.

"Grandma!"

Suddenly both pairs of eyes shot up, towards the little blond boy at the way end of the isle, standing frustratedly in front of the wall of different flavored breakfast snacks. Ryan watched him curiously, wondering who he was screaming at since only he and Julie were the only ones in the isle. But he got his answer when Julie called back to him, making his eyes widen.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I get the chocolate pop tarts?" he almost begged, knowing his mom would never let him get them- but Grandma was a totally different story.

"Sure Aiden. Whatever you want," she answered back sweetly, laughing to herself as she watched him celebrate to himself before grabbing a box off the shelf and running back towards the cart.

"Is that...?" Ryan started dumbly, knowing the answer the answer before he even got the question out. Marissa's son. Aiden. He watched, almost mesmerized as the lanky-limbed boy with blond hair he remembered so well bounded down the isle and stopped right next to the cart. He reached over the side of the cart, letting the box fall haphazardly inside. He turned back to ask his grandma another question before stopping when he caught site of the man next to him.

"Who's he?" he asked shyly, standing halfway behind his grandma, trying to hide. Julie sighed for a second, deciding this was a good a time as any to introduce the two. He was going to have to meet everyone sooner or later, no matter how much Marissa wanted to put it off.

"Well, sweetie, this is Ryan. He and your mom used to be.. friends," Julie explained softly, giving Ryan a helpless look before turning and smiling sweetly at Aiden. Gently, she pushed him out from behind him with a hand on his back, "He went to school with her."

"Hi.." Aiden greeted quietly as he stared up at Ryan looking thoughtful, almost as if he was trying to decide what he thought of him.

"Uh, Hi Aiden," Ryan stuttered out smiling at the little boy, marveling at how much he looked like Marissa. Aiden suddenly smiled back, apparently deciding he was okay, before turning back to Julie.

"Can we get Fruit Loops? Mommy really really likes Fruit Loops and I don't think they're that bad..."

_Mommy_. Marissa was a Mommy. Ryan suddenly felt so wierded out and out of place some reason. Marissa had a totally new life and he knew this little boy was it. He gulped as he watched Julie nod her head in approval before Aiden walked off down the isle, looking for a red box with the familiar blue bird on the front.

"Sorry about that.." Julie told Ryan sympathetically when she turned back to him and saw the stunned look on his face.

"No, no.. its fine.." he muttered watching Aiden, before shaking his head and turning back to Julie. "So is he staying with you for awhile or.."

"Yeah. Well him and Marissa," Julie explained, watching as Ryan visibly swallowed, looking sobered from this new piece of news. "Well, just for awhile though... until Marissa finds her own place."

"She's moving back?" Ryan blurted out, completely shocked. He did not expect anything like this when he rolled out of bed with a slight hangover a half an hour ago. He never thought she'd be coming back- ever.

"Yeah.. So I guess you can see my apprehension about coming to the barbeque.."

"Oh," Ryan started, snapping out of his thoughts. "No, you should still come. Bring Aiden and.. Marissa. It'll be good."

"You sure?" Julie asked one more time, just to make sure, but smiled when Ryan nodded at her. "Okay, we'll be there."

"Grandma I cant reach.." Aiden called out from a few yards away as he stood on his tippy-toes, reaching up towards the Fruit Loops, making both Ryan and Julie laugh out of the awkward moment.

"I'd better go help him," Julie told him as she took hold of her cart and did a u-turn in the aisle, "Bye Ryan." She flashed him a wave as she walked over and helped Aiden grab a box before they head out the aisle while Aiden said something about chocolate milk. Ryan was in a daze as he turn towards the front of the store. Somehow he managed to pay for his items, drive his car back to Katie's, and get inside without having an coherent thoughts other than- Marissa's back- repeating in his head over and over again. Part of him wanted to go over to Julie's and talk to her that second, and the other part of him wanted to go hide in his apartment from having to see her again. But he was sure that no part of him wanted to have to deal with Katie right now.

Just as he set his grocery bag down on the kitchen counter, Katie came out of the bedroom fully dressed and ready, grabbing up her purse.

"Hey, I was just about to make you coffee," Ryan explained tiredly as he took it out of the bag.

"Oh, you're sooo sweet, but I gotta go," She said as she whipped out her Chanel sunglasses and put them on to cover her slightly bloodshot eyes.

"But I ran down to the store because you had to have it," he retorted, the annoyance rising in his voice.

"I know baby, and I appreciate it," she said shortly, rolling her eyes behind her shades as she leaned forwards and kissed his cheek quickly. "Maybe next time, just don't take so long," she explained in a half bitchy, half sweet tone that made Ryan want to scream. She patted his back before heading over to the door and out to leave for the day, leaving Ryan with nothing but a "Call me."

He shook his head and threw the coffee back into the bag before heading back into Katie's bedroom. Walking into the bathroom, he quickly kicked away the clothes that she had left laying on the tile floor, pushing them into the corner before stripping off his own clothes and heading in. He took a long, scalding hot shower, needing to wash off the night before activities. With the knowledge that Marissa was in town, he suddenly felt wrong about what he was doing with Katie. Ryan wondered why Marissa had come back. And even more he had wondered why Julie hadn't mentioned anything about Aiden's father staying with them? Maybe he was a no show? As he started to wash his hair he realized he really had no idea about anything that had to do with Marissa and Aiden's family- or even if there was a father figure there at all. And even though he had thought Marissa was seeing someone this whole time- the fact that she was just all the sudden here and staying with her mom made him think otherwise.

Getting out of the shower, he grabbed the huge pink fluffy towel that hung on the rack on the wall, cursing to himself as he ran it over his body, before wrapping it around his waist. He walked back into the bedroom, but was distracted when he heard the beep of his cell phone, letting him know he had a message. Immediately he grabbed it off the bedside table and flipped it open and let it call his voice mail, almost hanging up when he heard it was just Seth. But once he heard what he was saying, he was hanging on every word he said.

_"Holy shit Ryan, you are not going to believe who I just saw.. Marissa frigging Cooper! I ran into her at the pier and we ended up having lunch together. I guess she's moving back for good? You need to call me back man."_

Without a second thought, as soon as Seth's message was over, he hung up with his voicemail and frantically dialed Seth's cell. Impatiently, he waited the few rings before he picked up on the other end.

" 'ello?"

"Seth-"

"Oh god Ryan, I take it you got my message," Seth interrupted excitedly before running into a ramble. "I bet your shocked- I was too. I mean I'm in line getting a burrito and who do I run into? Marissa. I mean I thought she was still on the other end of the country.."

"Seth," Ryan interrupted firmly, "I know she's back I ran into Julie and her kid at the grocery store."

"Oh- that musta been just a little awkward," Seth said, laughing slightly to himself, hoping Ryan didnt hear. Seth knew how he'd be feeling if Summer just suddenly came back- and he knew Ryan felt the same way- Katie or no Katie.

"Not really," Ryan responded honestly, "but I brought up the barbeque this weekend and now I guess Marissa and Aiden are both coming too."

"That'll be good I think. I mean, itll be good for you two to see each other, ya know? She seems really good.."

"She does?" Ryan interrupted, obviously very interested.

"Yeah, she seemed really really at ease," Seth explained looking back at his short lunch with her. "You can tell how much having a kid has changed her.." There was a moment of silence while Ryan pondered Seth's words.

"Did she.. Did she say why she came back?"

"Well it sounded to me like money problems.." Seth started hesitantly, not sure how much he should outright say to Ryan, but deciding to just go for it. "You remember how we thought she was probably trying to build a family out there with the guy?"

"Yeah.." Ryan said softly, his interest peaking.

"Well there was no guy. I mean there was at one point obviously otherwise there'd be no kid, but it seemed to me like he hasn't been around in a long time.."

The line went silent as Ryan's heart broke for Marissa. Raising a son all by herself. If he knew- he would have rushed right over to Rhode Island to help. He'd missed her so much these past few years but he didnt want to interrupt her happiness. But it looked like his whole vision of what he'd thought was completely wrong. Right then, all he wanted to do was go see her. Talk to her and just be around her. Guess he'd just have to wait until the barbeque Saturday...


	9. The Reunited

"You sure you're okay with this?" Julie asked again as she crawled into the drivers seat of her white BMW.

"Yeah," Marissa mumbled as she strapped in Aiden and shut the back door before opening up the passenger door and climbing in herself. "I mean it'll be good to see Sandy and Kirstin again. I wasn't that close to them but I think I even missed them when I was gone.." she trailed off with a soft smile as Julie started up the car.

"Well that's good because Seth and Ryan are going to be there too," Julie blurted out quickly as she threw the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway, "So I guess we better get going.."

"What?" Marissa interrupted, her eyes widening as Julie nodded.

"Rin gonna be there?" Aiden suddenly spoke up curiously from the backseat.

"Ry-an," Marissa explained, accentuating the syllibols as she turned around in her seat to look at her son. Suddenly her face scrunched up in confusion as she looked at him, "Wait. How do you know Ryan?"

"We ran into him at the grocery store the other day," Julie explained softly, making sure to keep her eyes locked on the road, mostly so she didn't get a glare from her daughter.

"Grandma say you goed to school with him."

"Yeah.." Marissa breathed out as turned back around in her seat and started to knot her hands nervously in her lap. Looking out the window, she saw the passing scenery and recognized the familiar streets that led to the Cohen mansion. "Are you sure I should go to this? I mean, I haven't seen him in forever and.."

"Marissa you have nothing to worry about," Julie cut her off, trying to reassure her. "It was his idea that you and Aiden come anyways. I just didn't tell you so you didn't spend the last few days worrying about it."

"Really?" Marissa asked slightly taken back as Julie just nodded as she turned onto the street where the Cohens lived. This whole week she'd been worried about running into him and having to try and explain why she was there- but he'd know all along. And if it'd been his idea for her to come, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they'd actually go good. Shaking her head slightly, as they pulled into the driveway. She really didn't need to get her hopes up. Ryan had been here the whole time and probably had a whole new life than what he had before. She just hoped they could find a way to be friends.

&&&&&

"So where's the girlfriend at?" Seth asked curiously as he turned on the grill, remembering that up until a couple days ago, Katie was meant to come to this small birthday gathering. But this morning, Ryan had turned up alone with no bimbo on his arm.

"She, uh, had a job today," he lied unconvincingly as he leaned against the counter next to the grill. Seth shot him a look, not believing Ryan at all, but he wasn't about to come out and say he told Katie it was just going to be family once he found out Marissa was coming. "It was a last minute thing. She found out about it last night.."

"Ryan, buddy, no matter how long you try to pass off line of bullshit, I'm never going to buy it," Seth laughed out as he adjusted the head on the grill before heading towards the house. Ryan followed behind while Seth continued as they entered the kitchen, "But its okay man, I wouldnt want Katie around either when the love of your life is going to be stopping by with her kid."

"Seth.." Ryan whined out, annoyed as he shot a glare in the direction of his brother as they entered the kitchen.

Immediately Seth put his hands up in defense, trying to look innocent as he walked over to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle. He unscrewed it and took a big swig as he watched Ryan flop into a stool at the counter. "So you excited to see her?" he asked as he closed his bottle back up.

"Yeah," Ryan breathed out weakly as he started fidgeting with his hands nervously, "Its been so long... I mean five years? The last time I even really spent time with her was at graduation."

"Yep its been awhile. But you don't have to be so damn nervous," Seth laughed out as he watched his brother fidget. Ryan nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets as he leaned against the counter. Seth eyed him for a long minute before continuing, "You know she's going to be here for good I think. Maybe we could all be friends again? Hang out.."

"I don't know," Ryan interrupted uneasily. "I mean she didn't exactly want to keep in touch while she was gone."

"Yeah but she was going through stuff," Seth reasoned with a shrug. "I bet that it'll be completely different now that she's back." Ryan nodded absently, pondering over Seth's words when the doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts. Immediately his eyes widened as he felt his heart pound in his chest, his body seemingly frozen in place.

"I'll get it!" both boys heard Kirstin's voice call out as she came down the stairs, followed by Sandy. Seth flashed Ryan a smile before exiting the room to go towards the foyer, leaving Ryan all alone. He heard the front door click open and the excited greetings exchanged between Kirstin and Julie before he heard Kirstin screech out Marissa's name. Slowly, Ryan's body regained its ability to move, and when he walked out he saw Sandy and Marissa in the middle of a hug.

"Happy Birthday Sandy," he heard Marissa coo out in that same sweet voice he remembered. He was mesmerized as he stood back and watched her smiling face as she pulled away from Sandy and moved to hug Seth. She was still the most beautiful girl in the world, and she still made his breath catch in his throat. Her hair was darker then he last remembered it, but was just as long and came down gracefully over her shoulder. She was wearing a simple sun dress that was blue with white flowers on it that made her bright eyes seem to pop out. He hadn't even seen her for more then a minute and he could sense that she was different. She just carried herself differently then she had in high school. It was obvious that motherhood had really changed her. As she and Seth pulled apart, Ryan took a few bold steps forward and finally caught the eye of Marissa.

Right when their eyes met Ryan broke into a huge grin. All his nervousness was out the window and his whole being wast just so happy and relieved to see her. "Hey." he stated simply. Her face smiled back at his, her eyes achieving the same sparkle he remembered. "Hey," she replied simply. He stepped forward and embraced her tightly, in turn, she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she possibly could. As their bodies came in contact, they feel the same old spark. They felt how much they missed each other, how much they were missed. Ryan swore that in that moment, he felt whole again.

"Its good to see you," Ryan told her honestly as they pulled out of their embrace, "Really good."

Marissa smiled and nodded, swearing she felt her eyes watering out of happiness. Blinking back her forming tears, she turned away from Ryan and back towards the door only to see her son hiding behind his grandma's legs. "Aiden, come here," she called out sweetly as she kneeled down to his level, "there's some people I want you to meet." Shyly, Aiden poked his head out from behind Julie and looked over at his mom before eying the others in the room. Quickly, he crossed the space to his mother, causing everyone to giggle slightly at the cute little boy as Marissa scooped him into her arms and rested her on his hips. Quickly she told Aiden everyone's names and tried to explain how they were all related and everyone said hi to Aiden.

"Wow, Aiden you look so much like your Mom," Kirstin cooed out affectionately as she looked wide eyed at the little boy. Aiden didn't even respond as he buried his head into his mom. It was obvious to Marissa that he was completely uncomfortable with all of these new people, but she knew he needed to get along with them since right now they were the only people Marissa really knew in Newport at all.

"Aww, Aid, baby," Marissa giggled out as she ran her fingers through his little head of blond locks as she looked at Kirstin. Ryan watched, completely mesmerized by how perfect she looked as a mother. "Sorry, he's just really shy."

"Oh, don't be sorry," Sandy cut in with a chuckle. "Seth was exactly the same way. You couldn't pay him to talk to strangers until he was like a teenager."

"Thanks for that, Dad," Seth said sarcastically as everyone shared a laugh at his expense.

"Well why don't we go and sit down," Kirstin offered up as she motioned for everyone to follow her into the living room that was connected to the dining room, "I'm sure Marissa has tons to tell us about being Rhode Island."

"Well I hate to disappoint, but there's really not much to say," she offered up weakly as everyone made their way through the house, Marissa walking right next to Ryan as they went. He looked so handsome. Even more handsome then she remembered. His hair was somewhat shaggy and fell across his forehead, framing those dark blue eyes that she remembered so well. He was wearing a simple white polo shirt and a plain pair of blue jeans, looking more clean cut then ever. But there was something different. _He doesn't smile like he used to_. As soon as she had the thought, she shrugged it off. Ryan was probably the picture of happy with his bachelor lifestyle.

Everyone took their seats on the white, over stuffed furniture as Marissa set Aiden down on the floor and pulled his handy little back pack off of him and gave it to him. "You can stay over here and play with your toys if you want. We're just going to talk awhile and then we'll eat later, okay?" Aiden nodded quietly before kneeling on the floor and opening his bag as Marissa joined the adults.

"So what was Rhode Island like?" Kirstin asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing and forget about the fact that this could get really awkward, especially since Ryan and Marissa were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Well it's a lot different then Newport," Marissa explain quickly, somewhat nervous as all eyes fell on her. "It was actually snowing the day before we left."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you know snow is really nice to look at and play in," she explained, smiling slightly, "but I'm really glad I wont have to live in it anymore."

"Ah, definitely always a California girl at heart," Sandy commented with a smile.

"Yep, that's me."

"Does that mean you're staying for awhile?" Ryan spoke up hesitantly, watching her face with hopeful eyes. She nodded and bit her lip.

"Yeah actually," she explained seriously. "If everything works out right this might be permanent." Ryan's face broke into a helpless grin at her words. "I just have to find an apartment and a job and everything like that..."

"Minor details?" Ryan joked sarcastically, making Marissa giggle.

"You know I have some connections still, I could have my real estate guy help you out," Kirstin offered up with a shrug. A proud smile crossed her lips as she motioned towards her son, "Or Ryan's a big architect now, I bet he could help you find some where to live."

"Oooo, big architect?" Marissa asked excitedly, genuinely happy for Ryan's success as he blushed slightly. Ryan went to reply but was interrupted by a gentle tug on his pant leg. He turned to his left to see Aiden standing next to him holding a baseball and glove.

"Could you throw baseball with me?" he asked in a voice so soft Ryan almost didnt hear him as he looked up at him with wide, shy eyes. It looked like it took all the courage in the world for him to ask. Ryan bit his lip and looked back at the occupants of the room before landing on Seth, who was raising his eyebrows skeptically at him. Marissa noticed his hesitance and finally felt the awkwardness she had been afraid of starting to creep into the room.

"Ryan, you don't have to if you don't want to," she explained quickly and quietly to Ryan before looking to her son. "Maybe another time.."

"No, no," Ryan interrupted her gently. "Its fine. Really." He turned back to Aiden, giving him a hesitant smile. "Lets go out back," he suggested gently as he stood up, immediately evoking a smile from Aiden. Ryan smiled back at the boy and led the way to the doors. "C'mon Seth," Ryan commanded him to come with as they walked out. He couldn't take being alone with this kid yet, especially if he started talking about his mom.

"What? You know I cant play baseball," Seth explained incredulously.

"I know, but you can watch," Ryan called back as he and Aiden walked outside, leaving the door wide open.

"Fine, I'm coming," Seth muttered to himself as he went outside to accompany his brother and his brother's ex-girlfriend's child, leaving the Cohens and Coopers alone to catch up on more personal topics.


	10. The Scraped Knee

The three boys walked up the small stair way up to the grassy knoll that was the Cohen's back yard. Seth immediately flopped down a lawn chair, leaning back and propping his feet up comfortingly. Ryan shook his head slightly at him as he got down to kneel across from Aiden, letting his butt rest on top of boots. Ryan actually didn't own a baseball glove and didn't really think he needed one anyways to throw back and forth with the little guy. Aiden pulled the ball back over his shoulder to wind up and whipped it back at Ryan as hard as he could, causing the ball the smack loudly when he caught.

"Wow," Ryan muttered, as he looked down at the ball in his hand and back to Aiden, clearly impressed. "Where'd you learn to throw like that?" he asked as he threw it underhand back Aiden. It tipped off the end of his glove and he had to run around to get the ball before it fell in the pool. The kid could throw but he sure couldn't catch, but that was okay, because at that age usually you couldn't do either.

"Mommy taught me," he explained softly as he threw it back to Ryan.

"Your mom taught you that?" Ryan asked incredulously as he spun the ball in his hand.

"Well yeah," Aiden explained as he tried to prepare to catch it. "Mom and Aunt Summer."

"Woah, woah, woah," Seth spoke up loudly as he sat up in his seat just when Ryan threw the ball, which once again Aiden didn't catch. "Did you just say Aunt Summer?"

"Yeah," he answered as he picked up the ball. "I see Aunt Summer all the time," Aiden explained as he threw the ball back to Ryan and Seth listened on intently. "We slept over at her house before we rode the plane here, and she let me have for ice cream for breakfast. She got mad at me though when I told Mommy about it." The two men smiled widely at the boy's story and even laughed slightly. Ryan threw the ball again at Aiden, this time really soft in an attempt to let him catch it, but it landed about a foot in front of him.

"Your apposed to throw it TO me," Aiden exclaimed with a giggle as he stepped forward and scooped up the ball.

"Is Summer your favorite aunt?" Seth asked as he watched Aiden throw it back to Ryan.

"I guess," Aiden said skeptically, "Aunt Kaitlyn's nice but she doesn't come lots and Mommy gets mad at her for smoking by me."

"Your mom seems like she cares about you a lot," Ryan commented to the little boy with a smile as he threw the ball back to him. He almost, almost caught it but it rolled out last second. "Oh, good try buddy," he encouraged Aiden without thinking, earning him an eye roll from Seth.

"Yeah, Mom is my best friend," Aiden told Ryan proudly. "She does everything with me." Ryan just smiled and gave the little boy a nod in response as they fell into silence. They continued to pass the ball back and forth for a few minutes as Ryan thought over how much he had missed by not trying to keep in touch with Marissa after she left; but he hadn't even tried. He'd been too busy thinking of how she'd basically abandoned him, just like everyone else in his life had to up until then. But as he stood there playing catch with her son, all his resentment washed away. Hell, he'd spent the last five years getting wasted and laid and she'd been doing something more important than anything he'd ever done in his whole life, raising a son. He couldn't be mad at her for that; he actually admired her for it.

"Okay, I think its time for us to do something else.." Seth suddenly spoke up as he rubbed at his eyes and started pulling himself out of the pool side chair, obviously bored out of his mind. "I've got a skateboard in the pool house, if you want a quick lesson, Aiden."

"Really?" Aiden asked excitedly as he threw his last pass to Ryan before stripping off his glove. Seth nodded dully as he motioned for the little boy to follow him. Aiden looked at him hesitantly before turning and looking at Ryan. "You're gonna come too, right?" he asked shyly as he fidgeted with the glove in his hands. Ryan looked from Aiden to Seth, and then back again before shrugging.

"Sure," he answered simply, breaking into grin as he watched Aiden break into a wide smile himself and run to follow Seth. Ryan followed behind, entering the pool house just as Aiden flopped down on the mattress while Seth started digging in the closet for one of his old boards.

"Were you guys friends with my mom in school?" the little boy asked as Ryan sat on the bed next to him. Aiden had propped himself up on his elbows as he lay on his stomach, his feet kicking the mattress absently while his shaggy hair fell in his eyes. Ryan nodded, his classic half smile curling his lips as he thought back to highschool.

"Yeah, we were," he answered, as he heard Seth let out a triumphant noise from the closet, letting him know the board was found as he continued, "You're mom, me, Seth, and you're Aunt Summer were all best friends."

"Really?"

"Oh yes we were," Seth explained with a sarcastic smile as he walked back towards the bed, skateboard in hand. "And boy, do we have some stories for you. Like this one time, in Tijuana.." Seth's words were brought to a halt as Ryan reached forward and smacked him hard in the gut, giving him a death glare.

"Geez man, I was only kidding," Seth shot out angrily as he rubbed his gut in pain. Aiden laughed out loud and brought a hand out to cover his mouth.

"Your funny," he mumbled out between giggles as he pointed at Ryan, who smiled down at the little boy.

"Aww, Marissa's kid likes you. That's not awkward at all," Seth shot out sarcastically with an eye roll. Ryan shot him another death glare, making Aiden laugh even louder.

"You look like a frog," he informed Ryan through giggles, making Seth burst out into laughter too. "Oh my god dude, he hit that on the head, you totally do." Ryan shook his head, as he tried to stop himself from smiling. The three of them made their way back outside and Seth started out his little lesson. He got on the board and made a straight line across the cement, demonstrating for Aiden how to pump his legs and keep his balance. Once he reached the end, he flipped up the board and caught it in his hand before walking back to Ryan and Aiden and handing him the board.

"Okay, your turn," he told the little blond boy as he watched him get adjusted on the board. "Now, just copy what I did and you'll be the next Tony Hawk in no time." Aiden looked up at him and smiled nervously before turning to look forwards again.

"Shouldn't we give him a helmet or something?" Ryan suggested to Seth in a whisper to which he just waived him off.

"Only geeks wear helmets, Ryan," he informed him confidently as Aiden started to slowly move forwards. Seth shrugged, "Besides, I'm sure he'll be fine."

As if on cue, Aiden tried to shift his weight on the board, causing it to fly out from underneath him and making him land awkwardly on the ground, a loud scraping sound filling the air.

"Shit- We broke Marissa's kid!" Seth cursed out, earning him a death glare from his brother before both of them made their way to the little blond boys side. Ryan knelt next to him, wincing when he saw the bloody knee he was cradling to his chest.

"You okay, buddy?" Ryan asked, concern filling his voice as some paternal instincts he never knew he had suddenly came into effect. Aiden just looked up at him with those big blue eyes he knew so well and nodded unconvincingly. The last thing he wanted to do was cry like a baby in front of the first guy friends he'd ever made. So he just scrunched up his face, trying to keep the tears back and bit his lip as hard as he could as he held his throbbing knee. "Why don't we go see your mom so she can clean that cut up?" Again, Aiden just nodded in response. Ryan reached out a hand to him to help him to his feet, but was surprised when Aiden ignored his hand and threw his arms around his neck, signaling he needed to be carried. Ryan was sure what he should have been feeling at that moment was awkward, but it was anything but. He wrapped his arms around Aiden's little back and rose to his feet, avoiding the look he knew Seth was giving him as he turned and made his way back towards the house. He couldn't help but smile slightly to himself as he felt Marissa's son's hands grasp tightly to his shirt, a feeling he couldn't quite pinpoint entering him.

As soon as they made their way through the glass doors, Marissa caught sight of them and was up and out of her seat, rushing to Ryan's side.

"What happened?" she asked full of worry as she made the last few steps to Ryan, inspecting Aiden's knee which was poking into Ryan's white shirt and leaving a rust colored stain.

"Seth decided it would be a good idea to teach him how to skateboard," Ryan informed her as he shot Seth yet another look, to which he shrugged helplessly.

"Skateboarding?" Marissa asked dumbly. Ryan nodded, and Marissa whipped her head around to look at Seth. "Seth! He's four years old. He doesn't skateboard."

"Marissa, this is Southern California. Everybody skateboards," Seth retorted sarcastically before playfully sticking out his tongue at her as he made his way to the living room where everyone else was still sitting. She shook her head at him before turning back to her son, who had still yet to relinquish his grip on Ryan.

"You okay, sweetie?" Marissa asked in a soft, comforting voice as she reached out and cupped the side of his face in her hand. Aiden dully nodded again as Ryan watched on still in awe at seeing Marissa as a mother. "Aww, Aid, come here," she cooed out at his nod, seeing past it to how much pain he was really in. She held out her hands to him and he immediately let go of Ryan, reaching out and letting his mom take him in her grasp. As soon as he was in her arms, he buried his head into her neck and let a few of the tears he had been trying to hold back escape. "We'll get that cut cleaned up and you'll be just fine, okay baby?" she assured him as she rubbed her arm up and down his back and he simply nodded again, his soft sniffles now apparent to both her and Ryan.

"I'll go get some band aids.." Ryan offered up, and Marissa shot him a soft smile and nodded before turning towards the kitchen sink.

A few minutes later, Ryan re-entered the kitchen, and couldn't help but smile as he stopped in the doorway. Aiden was sitting on the counter next to the sink, rubbing at his red eyes, while Marissa carefully finished dabbing at his knee with a wet wash cloth, before leaning forwards and placing a quick kiss on the wound. She turned and threw the cloth back in the sink and caught Ryan's gaze.

"Found a couple band aids," he explained quickly as he sprung to life and started walking forwards again.

"Thanks," Marissa told him sweetly with a smile as he reached her side. She looked through the assortment of bandages and picked a slightly bigger one than normal, so it would cover the whole cut. She took off the wrapping and the backing before carefully smoothing it over his knee and then kissing the top of the band aid, before looking back up at her sons face. "I think you're good as new again, Aid," Marisa told him with a smile as she ran a hand threw his shaggy blond hair, trying to smooth it out.

"That was pretty brave of you," Ryan suddenly spoke up in an attempt to make the boy feel better, sending both mother and son's eyes towards him. "I mean, you took a pretty big spill out there and I was impressed with how you handled it." Aiden broke into a huge grin, his tears completely forgotten. Marissa smiled too, mouthing a thank you to him when he looked her way.

"Can we go play again?" Aiden suddenly blurted out at Ryan, making both adults laugh out loud.

"Maybe later, sweetie I think we're gonna eat soon," Marissa informed him, to which he immediately groaned, making Ryan and Marissa laugh again as she helped him scoot off the counter and back to the floor. Immediately he was off running towards where he knew his grandma was.

"He's really great," Ryan told Marissa confidently once the two of them were alone together. The air in the room suddenly felt thicker; thicker with tension. They hadn't seen each other in five years, let alone been alone in the same room together.

"He is, isn't he?" Marissa responded with a smile as she looked to where she could see Aiden sitting quietly on the floor next to his grandma in the living room.

"You did a great with him," Ryan explained softly as he moved to stand next to her, both of them leaning back against the counter. Her eyes shot up to meet his, and she blushed when she saw how big he was smiling at her, and started to smile nervously. She went to say something back; ask him how he was, what he had been up to; when Seth entered the kitchen again, breaking the tension and ruining the moment, and headed straight for the fridge.

"I better get this meat cooking if we ever plan on eating," he commented to no one in particular as he took out a big plate of burger patties and hot dogs before closing the fridge and heading back towards the grill.

As soon as he left the room again, Ryan turned his attention back to her, knowing she was going to say something before Seth came in. She opened her mouth to begin talking when they were interrupted again.

"Mommy?" Aiden called out cautiously as he stood at the edge of the kitchen. He motioned for her to come out to the living room, his shy nature obviously making him uncomfortable sitting in the room with Sandy and Kirstin and his grandma asking him tons of questions.

"Just a second, sweetie," she told him softly, laughing slightly as he let out a sigh and turned to head back alone. Ryan absently looked out the window and saw that Seth was about to come back in and decided to take the initiative before they got interrupted again. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Ryan did instead.

"How about we have lunch tomorrow? Have a chance to catch up on the last five years?" he suggested with a smile. "I mean if you want to.."

"I'd love to."


	11. The Luncheon

Ryan nervously sat at the diner, anxiously awaiting the arrival of his estranged ex-girlfriend. Loosening his tie he looked around, realizing that he was sitting in the same booth that they had always used in high school. Talk about deja-vu. Actually this was the last place he could remember actually spending time with Marissa. A couple weeks before she was supposed to leave, the two of them had gotten together for breakfast here. Even though the fantastic four had fallen apart by that point, the two of them had remained somewhat close and tried to keep their friendship intact. But for some reason, after that, they stopped seeing each other and only talked on the phone until Marissa left for Rhode Island, and after that they didn't talk at all.

The tiny ding of the little bell hanging on the front door ripped him from his nostalgic thoughts. Looking towards the door, he immediately caught sight of Marissa's perfect form. She was wearing a pale pink simple sundress with a white cardigan covering her gaunt arms porcelain skin, still pale from the Rhode Island winter. He hadn't realized yesterday, but she was skinnier, a lot skinnier; and her eyes had dark rings around them that were only somewhat obscured by her make up. But as their eyes met across the room, she smiled so wide it lit up her whole face, and ignited a smile on his own face as well. He quickly waved her over as he politely stood up to greet her.

"Hey Ryan," she cooed out sweetly as she reached the table, allowing herself to be pulled into a greeting hug. It lingered, a little bit longer than what could be considered friendly, before they both pulled away and slid into the booth, grinning like idiots.

Running her hands up and down her sides as she got adjusted in her seat, Marissa's gaze ran over the interior of the restaurant. "Wow.." she breathed out quietly, "looks exactly the same as it did last time I was here. Seems like so long ago.." she trailed off as she looked back at Ryan who was watching her intently.

"Yeah, five years," he added in, not intending to sound harsh, but his words coming off with an edge despite it.

Marissa smiled weakly and nodded before breaking eye contact with him. She always felt bad about how she left, but it was just too stressful for her at the time and she didnt know how else to deal but just to leave without making a fuss about it- just to make a quiet exit. She caught sight of his tie and decided to change the subject to him. "So you go to work already today?" she curiously asked while motioning to his tie. Looking down he grabbed his tie between his fingers, fiddling with it, and shrugged.

"Yeah, I just had a few things to finish up," he answered nonchalantly, even though he was bold faced lying. The only reason he had gone to work on a Sunday morning was to get away from Katie and get his mind off of Marissa. The ladder proving to be impossible no matter how deep he burried himself in contracts and blue prints.

"Kirstin was telling me yesterday about how great you've been doing," Marissa explained, a smile gracing her lips as she thought about how proud Kirstin had seemed of Ryan, and how Marissa actually felt proud of him herself. "She said you've been making a ton of deals and a few different firms have been trying to hire you.."

"I've gotten a few job offers," Ryan admitted, blushing humbly, "but I'm really happy where I am right now."

"And that is..? Where?"

"Well I have an office space down town I share with a few guys, but I work independently and just sell my designs to different companies," he explained, but realizing he still had his tie in his fingers, he flicked it around in the air, a smile on his face, "so I guess I have no one to impress at work, so I just wear the tie to make me look better," he joked as he let it fall back on his chest. Marissa chuckled, nodding at him as the waitress came up to the table. Both of them ordered the same thing, black and white milkshakes, cheeseburgers and extra fries, just like they had in high school. As the waitress left, Marissa started the conversation right back up again, fascinated more than she would ever tell him to hear about his life while she was away.

"So you still went to Berkeley, right?"

"Yep, yep," he answered with a nod and a warm smile, loving the way she seemed to actually care. "Four years at Berkeley with a double major in structural engineering and design."

"Wow, someone was busy.." she gently teased with a smile. "But I bet it was a lot of fun though, right?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of work, but I had some fun too," he remembered with a smile. "I guess you could say I was a partier. The fraternity I was in had tons of parties so.."

"Wait, wait, wait," Marissa interrupted him quickly, leaning forward as her eyes bugged out, a shocked smile on her face, "YOU were in a fraternity?"

"Yeah, Kappa Sigma. I got hazed so bad, but it was worth it I guess.."

"Wow," she said, shaking her head absently. "I never pictured you as a frat boy," she stated absently, before actually trying to picture it in her head and laughing out loud.

Ryan grinned, his whole face scrunched into a smile as he listened to her feminine giggles, loving the way she laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," she tried to assure him as her giggles subsided, rubbing slightly at one of her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. "I was just trying to imagine you partying. Actually, I was picturing you drunk dancing," she explained, as she starting to giggle again.

"Oh, so that's funny, huh?" he asked, trying to act serious, but his smile betrayed his voice as he subconsciously flirted, falling back into some comfort zone he hadn't been in in five long years.

"You have no idea," she informed him as her giggles stopped, leaving behind only her smile. She looked at him for a long moment. Really looked at him. He was different. College had definitely changed him. Her smile started to fade off her face as she became serious again, struggling with her in her head with her regrets and her current place life. She sighed, "Ya know, sometimes I wish I would have gone to school.." she quietly thought out loud.

Ryan's face scrunched in confusion, "You didn't?" She just shook her head in response, starting to fiddle with her hands on the table. "I thought that was why you went to Rhode Island. To go to Providence College while Summer went to Brown?"

"Well that was the plan," Marissa started to explain as she looked down at her hands, "but I found out I was pregnant and..." she trailed off, looking back up at Ryan. "It didn't seem that important anymore."

Ryan nodded softly, understanding where she was coming from but at the same time having absolutely no idea. The waitress came at that point, completely interrupting their conversation, and set down their food in front of them. She asked if they needed anything else, and Ryan quickly answered no, waving her off as quickly and politely as he could. Neither of them ate anything, or even touched their food other than Marissa's absent flicking around of her fries, as Ryan continued where they left off.

"When did you find out?" he asked hesitantly, really wanting to hear every little thing, but not knowing what she wanted to say. She bit her lip, her eyes looking up and back almost as if she was looking at a calendar on the ceiling as she tried to pinpoint a date.

"Um, like a week or two before I left."

"Really?" he asked immediately, completely surprised that she knew while they were still talking, and she never told him. She quickly nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "I would have been there for you.."

"I know you would have." She let out a soft sigh as she tried to figure out the best way to say this. "Its just that.. Well.. I guess it is just that. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to feel like you had to be there for me. I mean, its not like you are the father so.."

"Who is the father?" Ryan interrupted her a little too anxiously. She bit her lip and looked down and immediately he felt bad. "Sorry, its none of my business.."

"Its fine.."

"No, I shouldn't have asked..."

"Really Ryan, its fine," Marissa assured him in a firm, yet somehow soft voice. "Its Kevin. Volchok is Aiden's dad."

"What?" he immediately shot out, his jaw hanging open from shock while his eyes squinted in confusion. Marissa nodded slowly, flinching and trying to ignore how disgusted Ryan had sounded. "Sorry its just.." he trailed off before looking her straight in the eye, "I thought you guys were over after what happened at prom?"

"We were, but that obviously didn't last," she conceded, a self-deprecating tone in her voice. "But I don't know, I got really nervous about leaving California and going to college and moving on from high school and I just needed someone, you know?"

Ryan nodded softly even though he really had no idea. He thought he was there had been there for her. He remembered Marissa and him being close right after graduation even though Seth and Summer weren't talking at all. They had flirted some, and that could have materialized into something, but he wanted them to have time apart, even though he still thought they would be together in the end. Well maybe if he had ended up with Marissa that summer- he'd have a kid himself right now.

"Does he know?" he asked after a long moment of silence, expecting the opposite answer of what he got.

"Yeah, he knows. I told him right after I found out," Marissa explained letting out a shaky breath. It was still painful for her to think about how Volchok reacted. It didn't hurt her because she missed him or anything like that, it hurt her because her son would never know his dad. "I mean I was all ready to stay. I knew the second I took the test and it was positive I was going to have it.. there was no way I could have gotten rid of it. I just couldn't... and I didn't want to leave town and take the baby away from its dad.. and I mean Volchok was an asshole a lot of the time, but I've seen him be sensitive and sweet before, I thought he'd at least want to be there for his own child.."

Ryan watched her sympathetically, but he could feel the anger boiling inside him at Volchok at the same time. "But he didn't?"

Marissa shook her head sadly, her lips in a grimace while her eyes were wide and glassy. "He was so mad at me.. like it was all my fault and I was purposely ruining his life... We got in this huge screaming match about what I should do and it ended with him telling me get out of his apartment and not to call or comeback until I had an abortion.. So that's what I did- I left and I haven't talked to him since.."

"God, Riss, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Ryan breathed out, inadvertently using his old nickname for her and making her smile slightly at him. "What an asshole. I cant believe he would leave you on your own like that.."

"I can, its Volchok," Marissa spat out sarcastically, trying desperately to joke and lighten the mood from the somber mood it was in.

"Well yeah, but still.. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah, but I think it turned out for the better," she replied, attempting at some optimism. "I mean me and Aiden did okay out in Rhode Island.."

"..and his mom did an amazing job raising him.." Ryan added in smiling warmly at her, loving the way she slightly blushed. Sensing her discomfort with how much she had shared and that she wanted to move on, he motioned down at his burger. "We better eat this stuff before our food gets too cold," he suggested. Marissa smiled softly and nodded before immediately digging into her burger, making him chuckle to himself.

"So Ryan," Marissa started a few minutes later, after having down half of her burger. "Got any girls your dating? Any models? Dancers? ...Strippers?"

Ryan started to laugh with a chunk of food in his mouth so hard he had to hit his chest to stop from choking. "Strippers?" he repeated dumbly with a mouth full of cheeseburger, laughing out loud. He quickly swallowed his food before continuing. "No, no strippers."

"Well not just strippers," Marissa said laughing as Ryan took another bite. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Ryan continued to chew his food as long as he could, until it was in almost molecule form as he decided how to answer that question. Audibly swallowing, he decided his answer. "Nope, I'm single."

"Really?" Marissa asked dumbfounded to which Ryan just nodded slowly. "Hmm.. I don't believe you."

"What?" he asked panicking as he thought he was caught in his little lie.

"I don't believe you," she repeated, smiling smugly as she leaned on her elbows on the table. "You're a young, brooding, successful architect/ frat boy, who is very charming and somehow learned to be funny since the last time I saw him. There's no way you're single."

"Well are you dating anyone?" Ryan started, trying to turn it back on her.

"Psch, are you kidding me," Marissa shot out, dripping with sarcasm. "I don't think I've dated in years."

"Hmm.. I don't think I believe you either," Ryan tried to joke, making Marissa roll her eyes, still smiling.

"I think the last time I dated, Aiden was one, and Summer set me up with some guy she met at school," Marissa started to explain, completely laughing at how pathetic her romantic life has become. "He took me to some restaurant, and half way though Summer called me because Aiden had diaper rash. The guy freaked out since Summer had forgotten to mention the fact that I had a kid. He basically dropped me off at the curb and sped off before I had shut the door all the way."

"Geez, what an ass" Ryan retorted, scrunching his face up at her story.

"No its fine," Marissa assured him. "I mean, I have Aiden, so I don't really have time for a boyfriend or really need one. Plus, I wouldn't want him to get attached to someone and then we break up or something, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Ryan agreed, remembering back to his own childhood with his mom and a million different guys. Marissa really was a great mother. "But you really haven't dated since he was one?"

"Hey, don't try and rub it in," Marissa retorted as she reached across the table and playfully smacked him. "Actually its really nice sometimes. A creepy guy comes up to me at a bar and all I have to do is tell them I have a kid and they do an about face." Ryan laughed out loud, shaking his head absently at her.

Suddenly the ringing of her cell phone broke through their laughing, pulling Marissa out of the conversation as she dug in her bag.

"Nice ring tone," he gently teased her as the spongebob theme played in the air. She stuck her tongue out at him just as she placed her phone to her ear.

"Hello?.. Oh hey sweetie. Are you having fun with grandma? Yeah, I know I promised.. Its not that late yet, is it?.. Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I'll be there soon.. Love you.."

Ryan smiled to himself as he heard Marissa on the phone, obviously with Aiden, as he finished the last few fries in his food. He looked up from his plate as he heard her phone shut.

"Aiden?"

She nodded softly as she put her phone away. "Yeah, I promised him I would take him some where and I'm really late so.. I kinda have to go," she explained, the disappointment obvious on her face.

"Oh, sure, that's fine," he agreed wiping his hands with his napkin, trying to mask his own disappointment. "Where are you guys going?"

"The beach," she started, smiling to herself at how excited Aiden sounded on the phone. "He just figured out last when we left Sandy and Kirstin's that the ocean was the ocean and not a lake, so he wants to go see it."

"I see," he said as he chuckled. "Well I'm sorry if I held you up.."

"No, of course you didn't hold me," she interrupted with a smile. "I had fun."

"Me too," he agreed with a smile. "We should do it again sometime.. maybe some place a little nicer?" he offered.

Thinking for a second, Marissa wondered if he was asking her on a real date. She wasn't sure, but he was single and so was she, so she guessed it didn't matter. "Sure. I'd love to."

"Great." He warmly smiled as he stood up with her, giving her a hug that mirrored the one he gave her when she arrived. Pulling away she smiled at him, before turning on her heel and heading towards the exit. "I'll call you!" he called after her. She turned and gave him one last wave before disappearing out the door. Ryan sighed to himself, letting his body limply fall back into the booth. Running his hands over his face, he wondered how he could have such a great time with her after such a long time apart. They fit so well, he just wished he would have been strong enough to keep in touch with her while she was gone. He wished they hadn't spent so much time apart.

&&&&&

Ryan drove around Newport for a few after he left the diner, lost in his thoughts. He wondered if he had done the right thing by lying to Marissa about Katie. He supposed he hadn't, but at the same time, he knew that if he had told her it would have set a different tone to their friendship from now on. Maybe that was leading her on, but he didn't see it as so. He just had to break up with Katie, and soon. Then it would be okay.

Driving towards his apartment, he passed the same stretch of beach that held the lifeguard tower he spent so much time at during high school, and still went to occasionally. Surprisingly though, the thing that caught his eye was the dark red SUV belonging to the one and only Julie Cooper. Making a sharp turn into the parking lot, he parked as far away as he could from the SUV, and immediately saw the mother-son pair at the brink of the water's edge. Climbing out of his car, he moved and leaned against the front, sitting down on the trunk. He watched, memorized as Aiden and Marissa ran around, chasing each other with just their bare feet dipping into the water.

Marissa had on a pair of short denim overalls, a black bikini underneath and her hair was cascading down her back, flying behind her as she ran around. Aiden chased her in his little red swim trunks, sending splashing at his mom as he went. The sun was setting, and the yellow and pink tones covered them, making the whole scene seem so perfect.

Suddenly Aiden stopped, screaming out in pain. Marissa was immediately at his side, when Aiden's faced broke into a huge grin, showing that he had been completely faking before he jumped onto his mom's shoulders and tackled her into the water. Ryan couldn't help but laugh out loud at the scene, his laughs joining the little blond boys as he screeched with giggles. A few seconds later, Marissa rose out of the water sputtering out water, her hair flattening onto her head. A sudden splash war ensued between them as she tried to get playful revenge on her son.

Ryan's smile was humbled as he realized just how much he was enjoying the scene in front of him. He loved it. He wanted to be apart of it. He wanted to run down the beach and join in- play with them, spend time with them. He had never wanted anything so much in his life.


	12. The Interruption

"So what time does Summer's plane get in tomorrow?" Ryan asked casually as he drove down the streets of Newport on his way to drop Marissa back at Julie's house after yet another night of talking, laughing, and smiling over dinner. This time though it was followed by a heated competition between the two at the mini golf course. Marissa had shamelessly gloated over her win, not knowing at all that in the past couple years of golfing with business associates, Ryan had become quite skilled on the greens, but decided to let her win anyways, just to see her smile that one perfect smile.

Looking over at her, Ryan couldn't help but chuckle as he caught her staring out at the coastline, completely oblivious to anything he had just said. It had been a few weeks since they had started to get reacquainted, but Ryan could still count the number of days he hadn't seen her on one hand. He didn't know exactly what they were doing, but he knew it had to stay platonic. At least for now anyways.

"See something interesting out there?" Ryan questioned, raising his voice so she would actually hear him this time.

"Huh?" she muttered, confused, as she whipped her head around only to see Ryan staring at her expectantly as they sat waiting for the lights to change green. "Oh, sorry.. I just got distracted.." Marissa explained as she realized she couldn't remember anything that had gone on in the car since they got in. The car started to go again and Marissa turned back towards the window. "I missed the ocean.." she quietly explained more to herself than to Ryan as she gazed out at the dark blue mass of water, tiny specs of light decorating it from the sailors still out on their yachts.

"Didn't you live by the Atlantic?" Ryan asked, somewhat sarcastically, a smile covering his lips as he continued to split his gaze between her and the road.

She turned back to him, a smile on her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but.." she shrugged, "its different."

He watched her cautiously, trying to read a deeper meaning to her words, but finding nothing but nostalga for the past. He felt the same thing. Turning on to Julie's street, Ryan decided to have another go at his earlier question now that he had her attention. "What time is Summer going to be here?"

"Well I have to be at the airport to pick her up at six," she started to explain, sounding more than a little excited to see her best friend again, "and then I'm bringing her back to drop her stuff off and change and then its off to dinner at The Arches."

"Ooh, sounds like fun," Ryan commented as he finally pulled into the Cooper driveway. "Is Aiden going with?" he asked, hoping to keep the conversation going so he wouldn't have to say goodbye so soon as he shut off the car, neither of them making any moves at all to get out.

"Oh yeah, Summer informed me that would have to kill me if I left him at home," she explained with a giggle. "I think she misses him more than she misses me."

"Well she is coming out for your birthday, isn't she?" he pointed out with a grin as he let his hand reach across the car and rest on the head rest of her seat. "That's gotta say something right?"

"I don't know, I'm convinced its just an excuse," she explained in fake sarcasm, her smile betraying her mock seriousness. Tearing her eyes away from his for a moment, Marissa looked up at the McMansion before them and noticed there wasn't a single light on, meaning her mom and Aiden must have already drifted off to sleep. She didn't know why though, it wasn't that late. Looking to Ryan's dash she read that the clock said 11:15, way passed the 9:30 she had told her mother she'd be back by. Time with Ryan lately seemed to pass by faster then she could ever remember. She knew why too. The muscles in her face hurt from smiling so much, and she could feel all of them protesting as she slid her gaze to meet his and flashed her pearly whites at him again as she motioned to the house. "You want to come in for coffee or a drink or something?"

Ryan watched her hesitantly, knowing he should just say his goodbyes and go, but also knowing that was the absolute last thing he actually wanted to do. "Sure," he agreed with a shrug before both of them got out of the car. The moon was full that night, and he could see the beams bouncing off her shiny hair as he followed her up to the door. She was even more beautiful than he remembered all those five years ago, if that was even possible. Her long legs taunt legs, her golden brown flowing hair, her lively blue green eyes.. It took everything in him not to give into his desires and dreams that had been in the back of his brain for the last half a decade and grab her up in his arms.

Marissa stuck her key into the lock and let it click before letting the front door fly open. Dropping her purse by the door, she started to pull of her jacket as Ryan followed her in the house.

"Wow, nice place," he commented, his eyes wide as he looked around the overly lavish entry way. "I can't believe your mom lived here by herself."

"I know, but what's even crazier is that I think she can't wait until me and Aiden find an apartment and she has it to herself again."

"You start looking for a place yet?" he asked curiously as he followed her towards the kitchen, his eyes focused on the sashaying of her hips.

"No, I figured I'd wait 'til I had a little bit of money put away," she explained as she reached into the walked into the kitchen, turning around so she could lean against the counter and meet his gaze. "I mean that is if this job ends up working out.. Which by the way I know you had something to do with."

Ryan's gaze suddenly started to move across the room, focusing everywhere but on Marissa as he tightened his hand on the back of his neck. "What? Me? No, not at all.."

"Seth told me," Marissa interrupted, a smile on her lips as she watched how cute he was squirming.

"He did?" Ryan sighed, finally looking back at her, his face scrunched up in worry. Marissa let out a soft laugh and nodded. "Damn Seth can never keep a secret.." he muttered to himself as he moved to stand next to Marissa, leaning on the counter himself as he looked at her. "Look, I didn't mean to step in like that, I just thought that you needed something and Sandy had been looking for secretary for awhile so.."

"Ryan its okay," she interrupted, a silly grin on her face as she turned her body towards him.

"It is?" he asked skeptically turning his body towards her as well.

Marissa was suddenly more than a little aware of how close they were and felt her next breath come out shakily. She pulled her gaze away from his, absently looking down at his stomach. She bit her lip as she moved her hand forward letting her index finger play with the buttons on his plaid button down shirt. "Yeah," she breathed out before sliding her gaze up his body until she met his eyes. Those bright blue eyes she thought about day in and day out since she left for Rhode Island. "Thank you," she whispered, her lips curling into a sweet half smile.

All Ryan could do at that point was nod, his body somehow forgetting to breathe as he felt her breath on his lips as she spoke. All he could concentrate on was the way her pink pouty lips moved and gently parted as she stood in front of him, and how her eyes seemed to sparkle even in the dim light of the kitchen. Hesitantly he leaned forward just enough so he could feel her nose graze against his. There seemed to have been a heat wave in the kitchen in the past few seconds as Ryan felt almost every part of him starting to sweat with nerves and tension. Reaching out his hand he let it fall on her hip as all thought of keeping this platonic and the consequences of his actions left him. All he could think was that Marissa Cooper was standing before him after all this time, the once beautiful, naive girl from high school he fell in love with, now the breathtaking, mature women of his dreams, and he still loved her. He wanted her, no, he needed her. He tightened his grip on her hip as he felt her trembling under his touch. She wanted this just as much as him. Without a second thought, he tilted his head to the side before brushing his lips against hers.

It was soft and sweet and gentle and in that moment he found what he had been trying to find after all this time. He had been trying to find her. Suddenly he regretted letting her ever leave his life as he felt her hand trace upwards from the buttons on his shirt to the back of his neck, her fingers finding their somewhat familiar place in his hair. He captured her lips again, both of them to shy and uncertain and too scared to ruin the perfect moment to deepen the kiss, so they just enjoyed the simple feelings and tastes of their lips and bodies so tightly pressed together.

"Ryan?"

Both adults snapped apart as fast as they could, creating as much distance between them as possible as the little boys voice cut through the air.

"Why 're you here?" Aiden asked groggily as he rubbed at his eye with one closed little fist. "Its past sleepy time.."

"That it is," Marissa agreed as she crossed the room to where her son was standing in the doorway, "and I know one little boy that is up way past his."

"Its not my fault.." he tried to explain in his exhausted state as his mother kneeled in front of him, "Grandma didn't tuck me in right so I couldn't go asleep."

"Aww, you poor baby," Marissa said teasingly as she straightened out his little Yankees t-shirt and his dark blue pajamas pants covered in little baseballs, to which Aiden stuck out his tongue. "So why don't you go crawl back in bed and I'll be up in a minute, okay Aid?"

Aiden nodded and started to turn to head back upstairs when she caught sight of Ryan again and remembered suddenly something from earlier in the day. "Grandma got me a baseball bat today, she said Ryan could teach me how to hit.."

"Maybe he can, but right now you need to get up to bed sweetie, okay?" Aiden nodded again and this time actually made his way out of the kitchen. Marissa rose to her feet and watched the little blonde mop of hair saunter up the stairs until it was out of sight before turning back to Ryan. "Sorry about that.."

"Its okay," Ryan quickly interrupted, flashing her a awkward smile as she started to cross the room to him. Suddenly he started to feel incredibly guilty about what had just gone on. He had to set it right, and fast. "I should probably go.."

Marissa nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, and I should probably.." she motioned back up towards the stairs and Ryan nodded as well. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call you. And I'll definitely be over Wednesday to have dinner with you guys and Summer," Ryan explained quickly, a small smile on his lips. Marissa nodded awkwardly, before pulling him into a hug, which seemed to linger forever until Ryan managed to pull them apart. "Uh.. I'll see ya.." Ryan muttered quickly before flashing her another awkward smile and moving past her towards the door.

"See ya.." Marissa said quietly after him as she stood in the kitchen, a little bit confused about what just went on.

Ryan got back into his Jeep and immediately fished out his cell phone which he had conveniently turned off during his time with Marissa. Turning it on, he immediately went to read his missed calls. He groaned to himself as he read that he had 7 missed calls all from the same number. Katie's apartment. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly guilty for what just happened in the kitchen, not because he was cheating on Katie, but because he felt like he was cheating on Marissa. Well that wasn't going to happen anymore. He was going to fix things tomorrow.

&&&&

Marissa tiptoed her way into Aiden's room thinking that he was already asleep, but the second he heard his mother's footsteps his eyes snapped open.

"Hey sweetie," she whispered to him as she made her way to his bed. Carefully, she pulled the sheets up to his chin.

"Hey mommy…" Aiden murmured, closer to sleeping than being awake. Marissa smiled at him as she pulled an extra blanket off dresser and spread it out across her son, tucking it in all around his little body beneath the sheets. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead before moving to sit next to him on the bed. "Was that the right way to tuck you in?" She whispered, a smile tracing her lips as she brushed her fingers his hair.

Aiden nodded, his body shifting a little under the covers as he fought against sleep. "..you and Ryan have fun?"

"Yeah, we had fun," Marissa told him honestly, her smile growing as she thought over the night. "Maybe next time you can come with us if you'd like?"

"I'd like that.." Aiden agreed, letting out a heavy breath as he let his eyes fall closed. "I like Ryan," he continued to murmur through his sleep as he finally drifted off.

Marissa's smile began to lose its luster as she watched her son's breathing fall into rhythm. That was the first time she'd ever heard her son say he liked another guy, Ryan being the first man to ever really come into Aiden's life other than Summer's fiancé Jake, who was always out of town and really not into children. She could see Aiden becoming more and more attached as Ryan spent more time around. She just hoped she was doing right by Aiden by starting to get involved with Ryan, if that's what they were doing. She just didn't want Aiden to get hurt.


	13. The Missing Party

"Oh, you have no idea good it feels to be home!" Summer gushed enthusiastically as she stood wide-eyed and stuck in front of the picture-window in Julie's dining room, watching the sunset over the Pacific.

Marissa scrunched her face up at her best friend as she followed Aiden around the table, straightening the utensils he was haphazardly throwing onto the table as they set up for dinner that evening. Marissa had invited Ryan to join herself, Summer, and Aiden for dinner, and then Seth had invited over himself to join in too.

Catching her look as she turned around, Summer let out a small laugh, rolling her eyes at herself. "Well I guess you would know actually, having recently came home yourself. But I mean, I never thought it would be this good. Did you?"

"Honestly? No," Marissa responded as she pulled the fancy napkins out of the china cabinet and handed them to her son to lay out. "I thought it was going to be terrible.. but I think I'm as happy as I've been in forever," she confessed as a small smile curled across her lips. Coming up behind the little blonde boy, she ruffled his hair affectionately before starting to help him fold the fabric napkins. "And Aiden loves it here, don't you baby?"

"Yeah," he immediately responded enthusiastically, his fingers putting no effort into the task of folding in front of him, "I getta go swimming and play in the sand and throw catch and it dont rain or snow or nothing!"

"Well that is the life, isn't it?" Summer concurred sarcastically, laughing to herself at the little boy who she'd missed more than she thought possible. Turning away from the window, she casually made her way over to the nearest chair at the table and took a seat, letting the Cooper's finish setting the table themselves. Letting out a heavy breath as she leaned back into the chair, her smile seemed to fade off her lips. "I wish this wasn't so short of a visit. I mean, Jake said he'd think about moving out here but.."

"You're thinking about moving back?" Marissa asked suddenly, surprised, as she abruptly stopped what she was doing and turned to face her friend. "Sum, that would be amazing if you did."

"I know, it'd be great..." Summer agreed, a smile gracing her lips. "Jake said that maybe after the wedding we'd look at places out here. He's always out of the country on business trips and all his other work he does from his computer anyways so it wouldn't matter where we lived.."

"Wait," Marissa interrupted suddenly, "but the wedding isn't until November. That's like six months away."

"Yeah, but Jake wants to make sure this is what I really want, so he wants to wait awhile since he thinks I only want to move here because you did," Summer conceded, letting a small smile grace her lips at how well her fiancé knew her. But who could blame a girl for wanting her best friends around? "I guess its good we take our time thinking anyways. Its our whole future.. plus, depending on how this dinner from hell-" 

Aiden suddenly took in a sharp breath, his brows furrowing at the curse. "Aunt Summer!" he scolded quickly, his shocked eyes turning to stare her down.

"Sorry, Aiden. Sorry, sorry, sorry.." She apologized profusely, as she tried to bite her laugh back as he emulated a perfect version of his scolding mother. She couldn't help it though and let a giggle escape, making Aiden glare at her even harder and making her bust out in even louder laughs. He pouted at Summer, getting frustrated to the point where he started to storm out, when she suddenly sprung to life, crossing the room in a second and grabbing his sides and tickling him. Immediately his anger faded as he burst into giggles himself.

"A-Aunt S-S-Summer! S-Stop!" he belted out between laughs as he quickly crumbled to the ground, completely at her mercy.

"Are you gonna be mad anymore at me if I let you go?" Summer asked as he fingers continued to wreck havoc on his tiny sides, to which she immediately got an enthusiastic, screamed, no. She let out a hearty laugh, taunting him, "Whose your favorite aunt?"

"You are!" he screamed adamantly and was quickly released from her clutches. Clambering back onto his feet, he quickly rushed away from his aunt and into the kitchen, almost knocking his mom over as she walked back in with a pitcher of iced tea.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing," Summer answered casually as she got up from kneeling on the ground and quickly fell back into her chair. "Anyways. As I was saying.. Depending on how this dinner from "heck" goes, I might have to go back into hiding from here for another 5 years. I mean, seeing Cohen? Me and Cohen hanging out? I can not think of a worse way to spend an evening.."

Marissa immediately rolled her eyes at her brunette beset friend. "Summer, its not gonna be that bad."

Summer immediately raised her eyes in speculation at her friend.

"Its not," Marissa reassured her again. "No matter how bad you think it will be, it'll never be THAT bad," she explained as she took a seat next to Summer. "I mean, I thought seeing Ryan would be the most awkward moment ever when I moved back, and look how that turned out."

"Yeah. Now you two are dating.."

"Sum!" Marissa immediately hissed at her, her brows furrowing in surprise and frustration, but a helpless smile curling her lips none-the-less. Quickly, she scanned her eyes across the room, checking any signs of her son as Summer silently giggled at her. Taking in a deep breath, she leaned in towards her best friend and softly started to scold her. "Okay, first of all, we aren't dating," Summer opened her mouth to interrupt, but Marissa continued on before she could, "and second of all, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about that in front of Aiden. I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"Okay well, to your first of all- I think you guys _are_ totally dating, but by some chance if you're not now, you will be soon," Summer retorted back immediately. Marissa's mouth helplessly fell open in protest, but she didn't get the opportunity to speak before Summer continued on. "You guys see each other almost everyday and hangout on most nights. He got you a job. He's called you twice since you picked me up at the airport last night, and another time just to talk to Aiden. Plus you said you guys kissed, right?"

"Once!" Marissa replied a little too quickly and a little too defensively.

"Yeah, and we both know there are going to be plenty more where that came from."

Marissa's brow furrowed as she leaned back in her chair, her arms automatically crossing over her chest as she started to pout.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Don't look so upset, I think it'd be great if you guys tried again. Its totally fate. You come back after all these years a grown up and mature women, who's a total MILF. And Ryan's this sexy, successful business man, who just happens to be single and waiting when his highschool sweetheart comes back to town with her little boy... Come on, that has to be fate."

Marissa smiled softly, for a second allowing herself to get lost in Summer's words. Maybe it was fate. She had to admit, Ryan being back in her life was responsible for a lot of her happiness lately, and probably Aiden's too. But that's the only thing that worried her. It scared her how attached to Ryan her son had already become in such a short time. He'd never had a predominant male-figure in his life until now, and Aiden was quickly falling for the shaggy blonde that Marissa found herself falling in love with all over again. She just didn't want Aiden to have to live through the kind of ups and downs her's and Ryan's relationship had gone through in highschool. But maybe Summer was right. They were different people now, and maybe all this time apart was what they needed to grow up; be ready for each other finally.

"Plus, in response to your second point," Summer continued, breaking Marissa out of her thoughts, "I don't think you have to worry about what Aiden would think. He is so excited that Ryan is coming over tonight. The kid was seriously talking my ear off about him all morning," she explained honestly.

Marissa let her smile grow, deciding in that moment, unless Ryan gave her a reason, she wasn't going to worry about what could go wrong anymore. "He told me he wants to be an 'architective' like Ryan," Marissa admitted, laughing to herself as Summer's whole face contorted.

"Aww, that's so cute!" she immediately cooed, her bottom lip pouting out. She opened her mouth to say more, only to be cut off by the door bell.

"I'll get it!" both girls heard Aiden call out from somewhere else in the house followed by the pounding of his little feet as he ran to get the door.

"Oh god," Summer hissed under her breath, her nerves on high alert as both girls stood up and headed to greet whoever was at the door. They entered the hallway to the foyer just in time to see Aiden whip open the door in excitement.

"Aw, its just Seth!" he immediately cried out in disappointment, his shoulders slumping.

"Aiden Lee Cooper!" Marissa's hardened voice immediately screamed as she scolded her son for his rudeness.

"Sorry.." Aiden immediately apologized, sinking back from the door.

"Marissa, really its okay. Surprisingly, that's a greeting I'm definitely used to by now," Seth said coyly as he stepped inside and ruffled Aiden's hair, his voice a mixture of sarcasm and seriousness, making it impossible to tell if he was serious or not.

Summer laughed, suddenly not feeling so nervous as she took in the sight of the exact same curly headed boy, well, man now, that she spent most of her teenage years with.

Seth's eyes immediately peeled away from Marissa and landed on the fiery little brunette he had missed so much. He took in a sharp breath as he dug his hands further into his pockets. "H-hey Summer.."

"Hey Seth," Summer greeted him, quickly taking the few steps between them and pulling him into a friendly hug. They pulled apart, and Seth stared, transfixed on Summer, until he heard Marissa click the door shut behind him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh, Marissa, this is for you," he said as he held out a bottle to her. Marissa's brow furrowed in confusion as she took it. "I know its customary to bring wine or whatever, but since there was a four year old involved I figured this would be more appropriate."

"Mountain Dew?"

"Yes!" Aiden screeched out as he stared at the bright green bottle, suddenly happy that Seth showed up. His mom rarely let him have soda. "Could I have some Mommy?" he asked, sweetly pouting his lip as he reached for it. Reluctantly, his mom handed it over, and he immediately took it and headed off to the kitchen.

"Great, he's gonna be up all night now," Marissa grumbled, her face contorting as she heard her son crashing around in the kitchen as he tried to get into the high cabinets to get a cup. "I better go help him," she quickly muttered before heading off to follow her little boy.

Seth and Summer laughed, watching Marissa disappear into the kitchen before turning back to each other.

"So, how have you been?" Summer asked, genuinely interested, "I heard you and Zach are back to making comics."

"Yeah, I've been helping him with Atomic County," he explained, fidgeting with his fingers, "its been going really well, too. But what about you, what have you been up to?"

"Well I.." she trailed off, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, not really sure what to say, but Seth put the pieces together himself as her eight carrot ring caught the light.

"..got married?" Seth asked his stomach dropping.

"No, no. Um, just engaged," she quickly corrected. "See," she said holding up her left hand, "no wedding band."

Seth nodded dumbly, not sure at all what to do. This was not what he expected when he invited himself over tonight. He took a deep breath as an awkwardness fell between them. Digging his hands into his pockets, he decided to shrug off his feelings. Sucking it up, he smiled softly. "So you finally found a guy that could put up with you, huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Summer let out a small laugh as she playfully hit him. "Shut up, Cohen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry it had to be like this but.." Ryan tried to politely let down the dumbfound blond sitting at the island counter in the kitchen of his apartment.

"You're breaking up with me?" she repeated again, not believing the situation that was presenting itself. She thought Ryan had been inviting her over for a make up dinner of some sort, not to do this.

"Katie, look, I know you don't want to hear this, but you cant honestly be that shocked. I mean, come on.."

"_You're_ breaking up with _me_?" Katie said again, her voice raising in volume and bitterness. "I spend the past month getting blown off by you, being treated like shit by you, while I gave you everything, and you break up with me? No! You don't get to do that! I'm breaking up with you!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Fine, however you want to think about it. You broke up with me, okay? I don't care as long as it means we're over," he explained plainly, moving from where he was standing next to her to his living area not even ten feet away. Katie's eyes followed him as he picked up a plain white box off his coffee table and carried it back to her. "Here's all your stuff that was here, if I missed anything, just let me know."

Katie's mouth fell open, her eyes welling slightly as she lifted the top of the box a little and started to look over her things.

"Could you look at it later, and call me if you find something? You showed up three hours late and now I'm late.." he explained, annoyed, as he looked at the digital clock on his stove and realized he was already exactly twenty-six minutes late to Marissa's dinner, something he had been looking forward to all week.

"Late for what?" Katie asked, her brow furrowing as she closed the box up.

"I don't think that's any of you're business.."

"No, tell me. Late for what?" she demanded, practically throwing her box on the counter. Off Ryan's silence, her frustration rose even more. "Are you meeting a girl? Ryan what are you late for?! A date?!"

Ryan sighed in frustration, gritting his teeth together hard. "This is over Katie, and I am very late so I'm leaving, and so are you," he said with an edge, ready to escort them both out. He reached over to grab his keys off the end of the counter, but Katie was faster.

Grabbing up the keys tight in her hand, she backed away from Ryan and glared at him, tears of desperation brimming in her eyes. "Were you cheating on me?" she crazily demanded.

He huffed in anger, giving her a death glare. "There was no way I was cheating on you because this wasnt a real relationship, now give me the keys!" he demanded at the top of his lungs as he moved forward to grab her hand but she just back away further.

"Not a real relationship?! Ryan, I love you!"

Ryan's eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked at the blond bimbo in front of him like she had just escaped from the looney bin. "In love with me?! Katie the only thing you ever loved about me was the money!"

"Yeah, well, you only loved the sex!" she shot back defensively, putting her hands on her hips.

Immediately Ryan threw his hands up in frustration. "There, you just proved my point. This was in no way a relationship. Now just give me the damn keys and we're leaving.."

"No!" she screamed as he lunged for her hand again, she pulled back again, this time running to the side of the room with Ryan hot on her heals. Smiling as she reached wall, she headed to the open window, chucking the keys out onto the lawn. "Ha!" she screamed out in satisfaction and smiled as she heard the metal hit the ground. Turning around to see Ryan's reaction, her face fell as she saw him heading towards his apartment door, completely ignoring her. "Where are you going?" she called after him.

"I am going to go get my keys," he explained through gritted teeth as turned around to face her. "Then, I'm going to come back up here, and when I do that, if you're not gone, I'm calling the cops."

"Ryan.." she pleaded as she crossed the room to him, but he wasn't having it.

"No. You leave, or the cops will help you leave," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument, as he turned and walked out of his apartment. He was no further than halfway through the hallway when he heard his door slam shut behind him, followed by his lock clicking and the chain being pulled across, something having his keys would not help him get passed. Running back to the door, he started to pound on it with all his might. "Katie, open the door! Katie!" he screamed out, but got no answer in return, reaching into his pockets, he found that he had stupidly left his cell phone in his apartment as well, so there was no calling the cops. All he could do was pound on the door harder and hope she'd let him back in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Dang it," Seth muttered as the spoon he had expertly placed on his nose fell off the second he let go of it.

"No, its like this," Aiden explained seriously as he picked up his own spoon. Without any precision whatsoever, he slapped the spoon on his nose and let it go, smiling proudly at Seth as it held on and floated in the middle of his face.

"You didn't even put it on there right," Seth muttered in frustration as he leaned over and looked at Aiden's nose from the side.

"I know," Aiden said as he got up and started to dance around a little bit, the spoon still sticking to his nose, "that's why it stuck. You're just trying to hard."

"I really don't think that's it kid," Seth said as he picked up his spoon again and just slapped it on, only to have it fall right off again.

The little boy immediately burst into giggles, to which Seth reached out and knocked the spoon of Aiden's nose. "Hey! That was mean!"

"Oh I'm so sorry.." Seth mockingly apologized.

"Wow, Cohen, way to pick on a little kid," Summer laughed out from the other side of the dining room table.

"Aunt Summer, don't call me a little kid. I'm four!" Aiden screeched out, offended, as he crawled back into his chair at the head of the table. "I'm a big four!"

"Woah," Summer breathed out as she held her hands up in defense, "Sorry Aid, I will never call you a little kid again. Promise."

"Good," he told her with a nod as he leaned far across the table, past his mom, to where his aunt was sitting. "You wanna play rock, pape, sciz?" he asked with a smile as he held his hand up in a fist, all ready to start as he practically lay on top of the table. Everyone started to laugh softly at his cuteness as he started to move his hand up and down and play with his aunt.

"Sorry, he gets kind of moody when he's hungry," Marissa offered with a quick smile, before looking at the wall hanging clock in worry. Ryan was forty-five minutes late.

"Speaking of hungry, what are we having anyways?" Seth spoke up as he leaned back in his chair, his hands resting on his empty stomach.

"Lasagna," Marissa answered, to which Seth made yummy noises.

"And mashed potatoes!" Aiden added, never taking his eyes off his and Summer's hands.

"And mashed potatoes," Marissa confirmed to Seth, to which he scrunched up his face in disgust. "It was Aiden's choice, so.."

"Oh, well you have one interesting kid there then," Seth commented as he took a sip of mountain dew from his wine glass, making Marissa laugh and softly shake her head.

"Yes!" Aiden called out after one round of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Wait, why are you excited?" Summer asked, confused. "I won."

"No, I won. Rock goes through pape."

"But you won last time when I had rock and you had paper."

"Well, that's because I win."

"Why?"

"Because I just do," Aiden reasoned earnestly.

"Well okay then," Summer reasoned as her rock was somehow beaten by scissors.

Marissa laughed to herself, as she reached out and gently rubbed her sons back as he lay across the table in front of her. Letting out a sigh and feeling her own hunger coming on, she looked at the clock again. Ryan was now forty-eight minutes late and he hadn't even called. She bit her lip anxiously before standing up. "I'm just gonna call Ryan quick. See where he is.."

"Tell him he should bring me dessert ice cream cuz he made me wait to eat," Aiden called out to his mother without looking up from his game.

"Sweetie, you were the one who made us wait for him," Marissa pointed out as she stopped in the archway to the kitchen.

"But he don't know that," the little blond said mischievously, "plus I want ice cream."

"Maybe I'll ask him," Marissa conceded with a smile as she turned into the kitchen to get the phone, only to burst into giggles when she heard her little boy yell that he wanted chocolate.

Shaking her head absently, she quickly picked up the phone off the hook and dialed his cell phone number by memory. It only rang twice before it was quickly picked up, making Marissa smile in anticipation of his sweet voice.

"Hello?" a high, feminine voice screeched out over the line, shocking the smile right off her face.

"Oh, I must've dialed the wrong number. Sorry," she quickly muttered, ready to hang up and redial.

"Wait! Are you looking for Ryan?"

"Um," Marissa muttered as she leaned back against the tiled kitchen wall, unsure of what was going on, but she hung on the line. "Uh, yeah. I'm- I'm looking for Ryan, is he there?"

"Oh, you must be the girl he's been seeing behind my back! Listen, I don't know who you are, but you need to back off. We've been together five months and I'm not about to lose him to some sleazy whore.."

"Excuse me?" Marissa blurted defensively, suddenly standing up straighter. "I think I have the wrong number, the Ryan I know is single."

"Ryan James Atwood? Blond? Buff? Architect? Because if that's him, that's my Ryan!"

Marissa's mouth fell open in shock as she suddenly heard loud banging in the background.

"Katie, open this fucking door up right now!"

Marissa gulped as she recognized the voice screaming in the background. It was Ryan. Had he been lying to her this entire time? She bit the inside of her mouth as she felt tears well up in her eyes. Immediately she hung up the phone, slamming it back on it hook with all her might before leaning back against the wall. She didn't know what to think or what to do.. She was so confused. What the hell was that? Suddenly Aiden screeched out in laughter in the dining room and she suddenly knew what she had to do, at least at that moment: pretend like nothing was wrong.

Blinking back her tears, she subconsciously ran her fingers through her light brown long hair and took a few deep breath. Walking calmly over to the archway, she stepped in and forced a smile.

"Summer and Seth, could you come help me serve dinner?"

"We get to eat?" Seth asked astonished and overly joyed at the prospect of food.

Marissa simply nodded as he and Summer got up and moved past her into the kitchen.

"Wait," Aiden blurted, falling back into his seat as he looked up at his mom with excited eyes, "Ryan's here?"

"No, baby, he's not going to make it," Marissa explained softly, her heart breaking as his face visibly fell. He looked completely crushed, his smile melted into a frown and his eyes grew wider. "He said that he- he lost track of time at work," Marissa made up off the top of her head, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for her son, "and he just has too much to do tonight, so he cant come."

Aiden simply nodded, sadly, faking that he understood, before looking down at his hands in his lap.

Moving across the room, Marissa kneeled by her son, her hand resting reassuringly on his back. "Its okay sweetie..." she cooed.

"I know, Mommy," he muttered looking up at her and quickly wrapping his little arms around her neck wanting nothing more in that moment than a hug from his Mommy.

Running her hand up and down his back, she pulled back a little so she could look in his eyes. "Maybe after we eat, we could go down to the pier and get you an ice cream cone?"

"Yeah," Aiden agreed quietly, nodding his head a little. "Can I have chocolate?"

"Of course sweetie," she agreed, feeling better when she saw a hint of a smile creep onto his lips again, even though she knew she was basically bribing him. "But you have to eat all you're dinner first, okay?" he nodded vigorously, smiling a little wider.

Marissa leaned in and brushed a kiss against Aiden's forehead, before trying the smooth out his shaggy blond locks with her nimble fingers. Leaning up, Aiden placed a quick sweet kiss on his mother's cheek, just as Seth and Summer walked back in holding hot plates filled with way more food than necissary for four. Standing up, Marissa held onto the back of Aiden's chair, making a silent promise to herelf that she would never put Aiden in a position that would make him look that disapointed again.


	14. The Rainy Day

Marissa precisely cut Aiden's peanut butter and jelly sandwich into little triangles before laying it between a pile pretzels and a few baby carrots as the opening chords of _The Lion King _drifted into the kitchen.

"Mom! Hurry up! You're missing all of it!"

"Coming, coming..." Marissa called back to her son, licking off the left over remains of his sandwich from the knife and her fingers as she cleaned up. Grabbing up a juice box and his plate, she headed towards the living room where Aiden sat cross legged in the middle of the floor, excitedly watching the movie play out across his Grandmother's big screen TV. "Here, baby," she mused as she slid his food in front of him, opening his drink for him as she sat down on the floor beside him.

"Thanks," he smiled sweetly to his mom before grabbing part of his sandwich and chowing down, getting sticky goop all over his cheeks as he ate.

Reaching out, she brushed the hair off his forehead and helplessly tried to calm the knotted mess of blonde. "Your welcome," she smiled back at him, punctuating her words as she tapped the tip of his nose.

Aiden giggled, scrunching up his face and brushing at his nose. Looking over his mother, he frowned, forgetting about the movie as he poked at the grey material of her pants. "Mommy?" he started with his mouthful but swallowed a big bite before continuing, "Why are you still wearing jammies?"

"Well since we're stuck inside all day because of the rain, and Aunt Summer's at her Dad's house, and Grandma's working, so I thought we could have a rain day," she explained while trying to get the mess off his cheeks, "like in Rhode Island when we would have snow days..."

"And we watched movies and have hot chocolate and eat pizzas and stay up late!" he finished for her, his excitement rising as he went.

Marissa giggled. "Yep, just like that."

"Can I wear jammies too?"

Marissa nodded. "You can change after lunch, since I think you're going to need some serious clean up anyways," she frowned slightly, a grossed out look on her face as he ran his messy hand in his hair.

Turning back to the movie, Marissa half watched, her face going from a slight smile as she watched Aiden get wrapped up in it to a slight frown as she got lost in her thoughts. Since she'd woken up that morning, she'd been trying to do everything to stop herself from thinking about Ryan and the mystery girl on the phone last night. That whole conversation was a complete shock to her. How could Ryan have been dating someone? Why didn't he just tell her? He led her on and made her think something was happening between them, taking it as far as kissing her and she was shocked at him. She had no idea how she felt about it, but really couldn't allow herself to feel or get wrapped up in her emotions anyways.

Smiling slightly to herself, she reached out and rubbed Aiden's back as he burst into giggles at the hyenas just as the door bell rang. Furrowing her brow in confusion, she snuck out of the room to answer the door.

Her face immediately fell and her stomach filled with butterflies at who was there.

"Hey," Ryan greeted sweetly, a nervous smile curling his lips.

"Hi," Marissa greeted back shortly, immediately stepping out onto the covered porch and shutting the door behind her, hoping Aiden wouldn't hear the man in front of her.

He flinched at her coldness. "Um, well, these are for you," he fumbled, holding up a modest bouquet of white lilies. "Kind of like an early birthday present I guess."

"Thanks," she murmured, quietly taking the gift. She fingered the flowers, amazed he remembered her favorite after so long, but too annoyed and confused to care sweet it was. The pounding sound of the rain pounding all around them seemed to get louder and louder the longer they stood there, awkwardly avoiding each others glances. "Did you need something?" Marissa finally asked, annoyed. "Because if not I really need to go.." she explained, motioning listlessly over her shoulder at the door.

"I'm sorry," Ryan suddenly blurted. "I just wanted to apologize for last night and to try to explain why I, um, I.."

"Kept the fact that you had a girlfriend hidden from me?" she supplied for him a little too heatedly.

"Yeah, that," he quickly agreed, taking a step closer to her. "Look. When you came back to Newport, I did have a girlfriend and I should have told you.. But I was just, I don't know, I was stupid," he tried desperately to explain, but she didn't seem to want to hear it. He sighed hopelessly as he watched her shift on her feet and refuse to meet his gaze. Digging his hands in his pockets, he softly continued, "When we had lunch that day, we were having so much fun and flirting and I knew that if I told you I had a girlfriend it would change all that. I'd missed you so much since you left and I couldn't have imagined it going as well as it did. Then we started hanging out more and more, and it was too late to tell you but I felt so guilty. After we kissed though, I couldn't be with her anymore. I couldn't do that to you. I was breaking up with her when you called, that's why she was screaming at you on the phone. It never should have came to that though, and I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am."

Marissa silently leaned back against the wooden door and kept her gaze locked on the flowers in her grasp, her mind racing, but her stance indifferent.

"Say something," Ryan gently pleaded after a long moment.

She shrugged, finally meeting his gaze, her eyes full of hurt. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Well if I had a choice, I'd have you say you forgive me."

Sighing, she absently shook her head at him, exasperated. "Its not about me forgiving you. I mean, you weren't doing anything wrong by dating anyone else; its not like we're together. Its that you lied about it and it doesn't matter if I forgive you or not. It just changes things." She watched as his face fell completely and she actually felt sorry for what she was doing. Years ago she would have forgiven his immediately, but being a mother meant she couldn't take any risks with her heart. Giving him an apologetic look, she reached for the door knob. "I should go back in.."

"Wait!" Ryan burst out suddenly, grasping her hand in his. "Come on, Marissa. Its not like a completely different person now."

"Well, yes. It kind of is," she argued back, ripping her hand from his. "You completely lied to me and everything that's happened since then between me and you since I came back is up for questioning too. I haven't seen you in five years and you lie right away and now I'm not sure I even really know what you're like anymore."

"Oh like you've never lied to me?" he shot back accusingly. He didn't even know why he was fighting with her. He'd never really been the one directly in the wrong before and he was getting more and more desperate for her not to just walk away. "What about DJ? Isn't that exactly the same situation as this is."

"Oh my god," she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest, before glaring at him. "That was high school, Ry. Things are different now- I have a kid! I have a kid who made us wait two hours to eat because he wanted you to be there and looked absolutely shattered when you didn't show up."

Ryan felt his stomach sink with even more guilt at the mention of Aiden. "I'm sorry.."

"I know," she cut him off quickly, not wanting to hear anymore apologies from him. "If it was five years ago and it was just me, I would probably be forgiving you without a second thought. But I just cant do that to Aiden. I cant keep spending time with someone I'm not sure if I trust and let him get more and more attached."

"I know I lied about Katie, but.. I want to be with you" he admitted, swallowing his pride and fears as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him, her hair a mess as she stood in her sweat pants. He wanted this and he couldn't believe how bad he'd messed up. "You and Aiden. All the spending time with you and him, and the kiss; those weren't lies."

Marissa nodded softly. "I know. I just think we need some space right now until.. I don't know. Maybe you need to grow up some first. I have to go take care of my son now though so..." Turning around she finally opened the door unopposed and stepped inside, not looking back as she shut the him out behind her. Leaning back against the door, she only got a minutes peace to soak in what just happened before Aiden screeched out to her. Pushing Ryan to the back of her mind, she pushed herself off the door and straightened herself out before following her son's call.

Walking back into the room, her lips curled into a small smile at the sight of Aiden licking his hands and rubbing them over his cheeks trying to clean them.

"Who was there?"

"Oh, it was just one of the neighbors," Marissa lied, brushing off his question. "You wanna put on your jammies now?"

Aiden nodded getting up from the floor. "Yeah, but I wanna wear my Yankees shirt again, because that ones my favorite," he explained while he supervised and made sure his mother paused the movie correctly. Grabbing her hand tight in his as she set down the remote, he led her towards the stairs.

"Maybe I should wear my Yankees shirt too," she suggested as they arrived at Aiden's temporary room. Going to his bed, she shifted around the sheets and made his bed before flopping down on top.

Ripping off his shirt and throwing it haphazardly across the room, he simply shrugged at his mom before pulling on his baseball t-shirt.

"What?" Marissa questioned of her son's silence. Smirking at him, she tried to tease him out of his sudden mood. "Are you too cool to match your mom now?"

"No," he shortly replied, changing from his small jeans to a pair of grey seat pants.

Her brow immediately furrowed at her son, not remembering him ever being so distant or quiet. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Crossing his arms in front of his short torso, he mumbled, "Nothing. Just thinkin."

"About what?" she questioned, her voice filled with concern. Getting only silence in return, she continued to push the little boy, "Aid, you know you can tell me anything."

The little boy seemed to consider his mother's words as he stared down at the beige carpeted floor. Chewing his lip thoughtfully, he hugged himself tight and furrowed his brow. "Do I have a dad?"

Marissa could feel her heart start pounding in her chest, a moment she knew was coming but could never quite prepare herself for suddenly presenting itself. "What?" she dumbly muttered, the color seemingly draining out of her.

"Well I know everyone has a daddy and a mommy, but I never seen my dad 'afore," Aiden explained quickly as he looked up at his mom through his shaggy bangs. "And then you were outside and Simba's daddy died on the movie and you weren't there and I got scared and I thought.." he trailed off his ramble, shrugging his shoulders, completely confused and immensely sad, "Maybe my daddy is dead like Simba's, and that's why we never see him."

"Oh, sweetie," Marissa immediately called out to her son, her hand covering her mouth in disbelief. "Oh, baby. Come here," she gently commanded as she held her arms open for him.

Within a second Aiden had ran to her, jumping into her lap and hugging his arms tight around her neck, wanting nothing more than his mother to make the thoughts in his head go away.

"No, sweetie, your dad is not dead," she whispered to him, smoothing her hand over his hair and down his back in a calming rhythm. She had always thought it was better just to never mention his dad, but never had she imagined he would be brought up like this. Somehow, though, her reaction came naturally. "There's no reason to be scared, Aid. I promise your dad is fine."

Aiden pulled back from his mother quickly, looking confused. "Then how come I never see him?"

"Well your dad, he just.. Couldn't take care of us," she tried she softly tried to explain. "Your dad was always getting himself into trouble and he wasn't very good at being a grown up. Trust me, sweetie. Me and you; we're better off and happier just the two of us for now."

He carefully contemplated her words. "So I never see him? Ever?"

"No, not never. When your older, I think you'll meet him, and I know he'll love you very very much, becuase there's no way anyone couldn't love you."

Aiden nodded almost imperceptively. Absently, he started playing with his mother's hair between his fingers, twirling it and flicking it as he thought. "Mommy?" he questioned quietly after several long moments.

"Yeah, Aid?"

"I love you," he whispered sweetly, shifting on her lap.

She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I love you too, baby."

"Can we watch the Spongebob movie next?"

Marissa burst out laughing, the tension and seriousness completely broken as his childlike innocence and attention span caught up with him, much to his mother's relief. She quickly kissed his forehead and hugged him tight. "Sure, sweetie. Whatever you want."


End file.
